


I will not bow, I will not break

by belovedbookdragon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Nick Fury, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Laura Barton, Breeding, F/M, Kind of like The Handmaids Tale, Kind of like V for Vendetta, Knotting, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Riley, Omega Sif, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Apocalypse, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood, Religious Fanaticism, Sex, V for Vendetta - Freeform, beatings, breeding facilities, heat - Freeform, underage steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbookdragon/pseuds/belovedbookdragon
Summary: Dystopian AU. The world's population fell dangerously low after a virus destroyed most of mankind's reproductive abilities. To combat the shrinking population, the Federation of Northern American States requires all children to be educated at government-run schools until the child presents. Alpha and beta children are sent to the military, omegas are sent to the breeding facilities.Steve and Bucky are separated at 14 and Steve will stop at nothing to get back to Bucky.Sorry, I'm not great at summaries.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Riley/Sam Wilson, Sif/Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225





	I will not bow, I will not break

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 1 underage rape scene.  
> So I swear to god, cross my heart, that I had 90% of this written before the Corona Virus arrived.  
> Title is a Breaking Benjamin song.  
> Please let me know what you think of this and what I can do to improve it!  
> Thank you!

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ISSUES: PRONE TO BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA- NON-HEREDITARY- TREATED WITH INJECTABLE MEDICATION AT ONSET OF ATTACK**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN/ MINOR CHILD**

**FERTILITY: UNKNOWN**

**LOCATION: BROOKLYN, OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIAN-**

**CURRENT:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**



**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: MONITORED**

**============================================**

Growing up, Steve knew two things for sure, his mom and dad loved him, and Elmo was his favorite Sesame Street character. Steve told his mom all about the book his preschool teacher read the class about Elmo and his exploration of shapes while he walked hand in hand with Sarah down the sidewalk to their home. 

“Mommy! Elmo didn’t know what a triangle was! Even I know what a triangle is! Grover had to tell Elmo!” Steve exclaimed, his tone was one of childish delight over the comical misunderstandings of the furry red muppet.

“Is that so, honey?” Sarah laughed and looked down at her son, “Sounds like Elmo needed you there to help him, isn’t that right, smart boy?” She tweaked his nose, making him squeal and swipe at her hand with his small one.

“No, mommy! Elmo figured it out! Mommy-mommy, why are there soldiers at our house?” Steve stopped on the sidewalk, pointing to the little two-story brownstone he lived in with his parents. Black SUVs and olive green Hummers were parked in the street, men and women in both black suits and military camo were in the front yard, pointing military-grade rifles at the home.

“Oh, gods,” Sarah gasped, body going rigid. Steve realized with growing fear that the expression on his mama’s face was one had never seen before. It was one of terror. “No, no, no!” Sarah hissed as she pulled Steve up the sidewalk, her running steps caused Steve to stumble. 

A voice crackled over a megaphone, it was held by a large male with grey hair standing next to a black SUV, behind the line of people holding guns. “Surrender, Joseph! Come out with your hands up, bring those omegas you’re hiding with you too!”

Steve whimpered in fear as his mommy continued to pull him at a frantic pace up the street. What was that man talking about? Daddy wasn’t hiding anyone. Steve’s heart beat at a frantic pace, his breathing became erratic and harsh. His automatic asthma medication pump hissed as it injected medicine into Steve’s arm from the patch it was attached to quell the attack.

Steve came to an abrupt halt when Sarah stopped running. He looked around to see what stopped her. That’s when he realized that his daddy had stepped onto the porch, hands in the air.

“Where are the omegas, Joseph?” The man’s voice crackled through the megaphone again, “you can’t steal government property and expect to get away with it.”

“They’re not property. They’re people! You’ll never find them, they’re long gone. If you don’t like that, then I guess you’ll just have to shoot me,” Joseph spat, “I won’t be involved in your thinly veiled human trafficking venture any longer. Government-approved or not.”

“JOSEPH NO!” His mommy screamed, his daddy’s head jerked towards her, eyes wide. 

“Sarah! No! Run! Take Steve and run! Don’t le-”

BANG

Joseph suddenly stopped shouting, but his mouth was still moving like he was. A hole in his forehead began to leak blood, and he slumped to his knees, then tipped sideways. Steve went numb, his body trembling, his automatic medicine injector hissed again. He was vaguely aware that his mommy had let go of his hand. She was wailing, screaming for Joseph, and clutching at her face. 

“For fucks sake! Put the damn bitch out of her misery. With Joseph dead, she’s of no use!” The man with the megaphone commanded, “grab the boy, however. DO NOT hurt him. He is a child and can be raised to see the light.” 

Two men stepped forward, one placed a pistol to Sarah’s forehead as she wailed and pulled the trigger. She slumped to the ground, silent. 

Steve heard screaming. He did not realize it was him making the noise until the second soldier picked him up and slapped him. “Shut your gods damned mouth!” 

Steve continued to scream until the man carrying him stuck him with a needle, and Steve’s world went black.

**========================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ILLNESS: PRONE TO BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA- NON-HEREDITARY - TREATED WITH INJECTABLE MEDICATION AT ONSET OF ATTACK**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN/ MINOR CHILD**

**FERTILITY: UNKNOWN**

**LOCATION: TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, 30 MILES WEST OF PHOENICIA OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIANS--**

**FORMALLY:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**



**CURRENTLY:**

  * **ALEXANDER PIERCE (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**EDUCATION: GENERAL EDUCATION**

**INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENT: ABOVE AVERAGE**

**INTELLIGENCE AGE: 12**

**ACTION PLAN: FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION UNTIL DESIGNATION PRESENTATION.**

**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: CONTAINED**

**========================================================**

Steve did not speak for three months following his parent’s murders and his subsequent kidnapping. The 5-year-old boy moved through his surroundings as if he was walking through a thick fog. He acknowledged no one, he looked at no one. He ate when food was put in front of him, bathed when placed in the shower, and completed school assignments. He completed those tasks with robotic efficiency and nothing else. He ignored the attempts of the other children to get him to play. He ignored them when their attempted friendship turned into mockery and bullying. Even then he did not react. The school nurse feared he had gone mute and was beyond saving. 

“Maybe we should put the poor boy down. He seems to have checked out from reality. He was beaten by the other children today! He did nothing to defend himself. He has a broken nose and a chipped tooth! He did nothing in his own defense. Nothing! Would he really be an asset to the country against the United Opposition if he was anything but omega? If he is an omega, then his womb is valuable, but if not… it’s a waste of resources, isn’t it? The boy doesn’t want to live.” The nurse spoke in a hushed whisper outside of the examination room. Steve did not even react to her words, he just stared into space and focused on the slight throbbing of his broken nose as she spoke.

Alexander Pierce, the headmaster of the facility Steve was held at, responded. “The boy is valuable, we can’t just waste that potential. His genetics are stunning, his asthma is not hereditary, his intelligence levels are through the roof. You damn well know that no genetic mutation of any form is rare after the 2020 biochemical attack. Even if the boy is a damned vegetable, he will be valuable, for breeding and genetic studies. Do not ever let me hear you suggest putting him down again. Understood?” Pierce’s voice was sharp and dripping with fury. 

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” the nurse replied meekly. 

“Good, now get out of my sight,” he snapped. 

The door to the examination room snapped open. “Steven, my boy!” Pierce clapped Steve on the shoulder as he sat on the examination bed. “Got into another scrape I see? Did you give those kids a good beating back?”

Steve did not respond or even move, revulsion roiled in his stomach at Pierce’s touch. 

“Still not talking, hmm? Pity.” Pierce sighed and stood up to pace the room. “What am I going to do with you? What can I do to make you see that we saved you, that we are giving you the best life possible outside of a life consorting with criminals?” Again, Steve did not respond.

Finally, Pierce sighed and sat again next to Steve. “Steve, can’t you see that we are giving you the opportunity to learn how to protect others? Isn’t this what this school is for? We prepare younglings who have the possibility of being alphas or betas to go to the military academy and those who might be omega for the Omega Academy. 

You, my dear boy, have an incredibly high likelihood of presenting as alpha or beta and being sent to the military academy. Now, what does the military do, but protect people? Don’t you want to make sure others don’t get hurt by The United Opposition like your parents were? 

They made your parents so sick, they made them think that stealing children from their protectors was okay. They made your mother and father sick, and we need strong younglings like you to go to the military academy and stop that from happening to others.” Pierce offered Steve a smile and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder again. “You don’t want others to have their mothers and fathers get hurt like that, right?”

Emotions roared inside of Steve’s head. He was so confused, his parents had always said adults always knew best, and that they would help if you were hurt. Even his preschool teacher Ms. Jayne had told them that if they were hurt or sick or just feeling uneasy to go to an adult. Maybe Headmaster Pierce was right. Maybe his mom and dad were sick, and the soldiers were there trying to help them. Maybe they were too sick to be helped like the neighbor’s dog who the vet had to put to sleep, and that’s why Headmaster Pierce had to take him away from his parents.

Steve finally looked up at Pierce with big, blue, tear-filled eyes and spoke for the first time since he had first met Pierce. “You- you mean I can help people be safe? So they don’t get hurt like mommy and daddy?”

Pierce’s face split into a triumphant smile. “Yes, my dear boy. I will make sure you make it to the military academy. You will do great things, boy. Lord Thanos, protector of the Federation, will be glad to have someone like you serving in the military.” Pierce squeezed Steve’s shoulder again, “now, off to bed with you. I expect to see you trying your best from now on.”

That night Steve fell asleep certain of one thing, nobody, if he could help it, would be hurt again by the people who made his mommy and daddy sick.

**===========================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ILLNESS: NONE- BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA NO LONGER PRESENT**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN/ MINOR CHILD**

**FERTILITY: UNKNOWN**

**LOCATION: TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, 30 MILES WEST OF PHOENICIA OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIANS---**

**FORMALLY:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**



**CURRENTLY:**

  * **ALEXANDER PIERCE (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**EDUCATION: 5TH- GENERAL EDUCATION**

**INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENT: ABOVE AVERAGE- EXCELS IN ALL SUBJECTS**

**INTELLIGENCE AGE: TEEN/YOUNG ADULT**

**ACTION PLAN: FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION UNTIL DESIGNATION PRESENTATION.**

**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: CONTAINED**

**===================================================================**

Steve took the idea of becoming a protector to heart. He began to stand up to the students who bullied him and other smaller children at the school. He never backed down from a fight when it meant he was protecting someone who could not protect themselves.

In the first two years after his conversation with Pierce, Steve found himself regularly in the nurse’s office. He was there so often that he was on a first-name basis with her. The nurse, who had spoken about euthanizing him in the past, held a soft spot for Steve after his transformation into a loud-mouthed, scrappy boy. Nurse Susan wouldn’t have lied if asked, Steve was her favorite. 

It was in her office, not too long after Steve turned 10, that Steve met his very first best friend. 

Steve was strolling into her office after a particularly nasty fight with the school bully, Brock Rumlow, to get some ice and painkillers when he realized that there was someone else in the office with Nurse Susan. A boy, who looked to be Steve’s age stared at Steve with a fierce scowl. Steve was quite shocked by the ferocity held in those dark blue eyes. 

“Uh, hello,” Steve offered a small wave to the boy. The boy just glared harder, which to Steve, seemed impossible that he could glare any harder than he already had been. “I’m Steve, who are you? I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?” Again, no answer. 

“You okay?” Steve asked. The boy finally let out a hard sigh. 

“Since you didn’t take my silence as an indication of the fact that I don’t want to talk to you, I guess I have to verbally tell you. Now, fuck off, pretty boy. I don’t want to know you or talk to you.” Steve gaped in shock at the boy. Never in his 10 years of life had he heard a kid his age use that type of language. 

“What? Are you stupid? Go the fuck away!” The boy snapped, his face wearing an ugly scowl. 

“James Barnes!” Nurse Susan gasped from the doorway, “the language you use is appalling. If I hear it again, I will scrub your mouth with soap!” The boy, James, blushed and looked away. “Now, I see you have met Steve Rogers, which saves me the step of finding him for you. He’s in your grade and should be able to help you around the school until you’re used to everything. This school is much bigger than the one you attended in Pennsylvania, and it is easy to get lost. So it never hurts to have a buddy for the first few days,” she said cheerily.

“I don’t need that pipsqueak to be my buddy!” James spat, “I’ll be fine on my own.” Steve felt his blood boil. 

“Pipsqueak, who are you calling pipsqueak, you jerk?” Steve spluttered, enraged that this angry boy would think to insult him. 

“Me, punk! That’s who!” James spit right back. 

New kid be damned, Steve thought, he’s gonna get his butt kicked. Steve went to lunge for James. A rough hand caught Steve’s shirt collar. 

“Enough Steven,” Pierce’s cool voice filled the room. “James is new. I think we should allow him some time to get used to this new school before you go beating him up. You just might find that James is a little scared, just like you were when you first got here. Do you remember how you felt when you first arrived?” 

Steve felt himself deflate at the words and sighed in defeat. “Yes, Headmaster Pierce. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Pierce let go of his shirt collar, “now apologize to James. Can’t have roommates being mad at each other, can we?”

“Roommates?!” Both boys said together, shocked. 

“Yes, roommates. Steve is the only one who matches you for intelligence, wit, and athleticism James. With anyone else, you would be bored silly and prone to making trouble. And Steve will hopefully help you cool your temper if he can ever learn to cool his own. Now,” Pierce eyed Steve, “apologize to James.”

“‘M sorry,” Steve muttered, glaring at his feet. James did not respond.

“Good. Now, Steven, wait here a moment while Nurse Susan gives James his medication for his arm. Then you may show James to your room.” Pierce nodded to them and left the office. 

Nurse Susan approached James and gently tugged down on the blanket that Steve just realized was wrapped around James’ shoulders. As the blanket slid away Steve realized that there was something different about James. He was missing his left arm. James saw Steve stare and glared at him in a silent challenge to say something. Steve chose to remain silent.

Holding up a syringe, Nurse Susan placed a hand on James’s good shoulder. “Hold still, okay?” She then stuck the syringe into his left shoulder without waiting for an answer. James yelped in pain. “Sorry, James. Sometimes it's easier to be surprised by something painful than seeing it coming from a mile off.” She stuck a bandage over the injection site and picked up a shirt from the table next to the examination bed. “Put this on and follow Steve.” 

James did as he was told and Steve found himself leading the sullen boy down the hallway towards the dormitory wing. “So, you’re from Pennsylvania?” Steve ventured.

James just grunted in affirmation. Well, that was technically an answer, Steve decided to allow it.

“So, why are you here?” It’s like talking to a very angry brick wall, Steve thought when Bucky didn’t answer. Steve was about to ask another question when a voice full of malice rang out in the hallway.

“Where are you going, you little sluts?” 

Steve groaned internally, at the sound of that voice. It belonged to the bane of his existence, the biggest bully in the whole school, Brock Rumlow. Steve usually could find a reason to forgive the others who bullied, as they were trying to cover up their own pain. Brock, on the other hand, just enjoyed hurting others. 

Though he was 13 and a year away from presenting his designation, the boy had been held back twice and was still in 6th grade, which meant he was in the same dorm wing as the younger students. He used his superior size and strength to torment the smaller students, and Steve absolutely hated him for it. Brock was known for beating kids because he was bored and in some cases, the beatings were so bad that his victims actually had to be taken off-campus for treatment. 

He hurt students in other ways as well. If he decided a boy or girl was particularly pretty, he was known to follow them and touch them, and make them touch him under the threat of being beaten. No disciplinary action was taken against Brock, as his actions were seen as early indications of presenting as an alpha. The teachers and Headmaster Pierce made it very clear that some students were weaker than others and it was just the order of life. Survival of the fittest, Headmaster Pierce had explained.

Steve turned to face Brock, who’s face showed bright bruises from where Steve had punched him earlier after seeing him try to corner little Maria, a timid 4th grader, in a dark hallway. Brock beat him for that, but not before Steve could get in a few good punches to Brock’s stupid face. 

Before Steve could answer Brock, James growled, “None of your business, asshole.” Steve mentally facepalmed himself. 

“Asshole, huh? And who the fuck do you think you are, calling me that? You’re just a one-armed shrimp of a fledgling omega. I’ll beat your face into pulp for that, you little bitch!” Brock growled, shoulders tensing as he made to spring for James. 

“James!” Steve shouted and leaped to push him out of range of Brock’s swinging fists but was too slow. Brock’s clenched fist made contact with James’ jaw. James reeled back in pain and Brock swung around to strike James again. Steve took the opportunity to tackle Brock at the knees, taking the bigger boy down. 

James managed to right himself and aimed a kick for Brock’s chest before Brock could pull Steve off his legs. James’ foot connected with Brock’s collar bone. A loud CRACK emitted from the contact point of Jame’s foot. Brock instantly went white, a howl of pain roared from his mouth. 

Steve rolled off of Brock’s legs and scrambled to his feet. The older boy was writhing and screaming in pain, James had a look of shock on his face as if he was surprised that he had actually caused damage to the older boy. 

Steve placed a foot on Brock’s shoulder, pinning him to the floor. “Do you submit, you bitch?” Steve hissed, using the words he had heard the older boys use when they won a fight. Brock growled and spit at Steve. James joined Steve and pressed Brock’s other shoulder to the floor with his foot, causing Brock to scream louder and break out into a cold sweat. 

“You heard Steve, bitch. Do you submit?” James pressed his foot down a little harder. 

The smell of piss filled the air. Brock had pissed himself. Finally, Brock spat out, “Yes! I submit!” 

Steve leaned down and whispered into Brock’s ear, “if you ever hurt anyone smaller than you again, I will make sure you never walk again.” Steve smirked at the fear in Brock’s eyes and patted his cheek and stood up. “Come on, James, I think we are done here.” They left Brock crying in the hallway, one of the security guards on their rounds would find him, and if they didn’t it was almost dinner time and the halls would be full of students to see Brock’s humiliation. 

“We make a pretty good team,” James said after a minute. 

“Yeah, I think we do, James. Brock had it coming. He’s cruel. I cannot stand males like him, hurting those who can’t protect themselves.”

James nodded in agreement, and then looked thoughtful. “You can call me Bucky, it’s my nickname from when I was younger. I like it better than James.” 

Steve stuck out his hand, “it's nice to meet you, Bucky.” 

Shaking Steve’s hand, Bucky smiled. “Likewise.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Bucky and Steve laughed about the fact that Brock was found by students on their way to dinner. Instead of helping him, they all walked past his crumpled form, ignoring his calls for help. The only response he got from his classmates was from little Maria.

“Survival of the fittest,” she had hissed at him as she walked by. 

Brock had finally been rescued from his humiliation by Professor Zemo, the civic studies teacher, and taken off-campus for surgery. 

After that fight, Brock never bothered Steve or Bucky again. He also never publicly abused another classmate, or at least never in front of Steve and Bucky. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and Bucky were as thick as thieves from that point forward. Neither spoke of their pasts, how they ended up in the school or what had happened to Bucky’s arm. But that didn’t matter.

They did everything together. They terrorized their teachers while at the same time excelling in their studies. They beat school records for their physical training. They stole food from the kitchen and snuck out of the school to explore the forests. They protected their classmates from bullies and cruel teachers. Everyone on the staff had high hopes that those exasperating, hard-headed boys would present as alphas and go to the military academy to make something of themselves.

Bucky and Steve had everything going for them, big plans for the future, goals to become military leaders. That is, until Steve presented as an omega at age 14.

**================================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ILLNESS: NONE- BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA NO LONGER PRESENT**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN/ MINOR CHILD**

**FERTILITY: UNKNOWN**

**LOCATION: TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, 30 MILES WEST OF PHOENICIA OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIANS---**

**FORMALLY:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**



**CURRENTLY:**

  * **ALEXANDER PIERCE (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**EDUCATION: COLLEGE LEVEL COURSES/ FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION**

**INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENT: ABOVE AVERAGE- EXCELS IN ALL SUBJECTS**

**INTELLIGENCE AGE: YOUNG ADULT**

**ACTION PLAN: FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION UNTIL DESIGNATION PRESENTATION.**

**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: CONTAINED**

**===================================================================**

Steve thought it had been the booming thunder of a late August thunderstorm that had woken him from a deep sleep. He lay in bed, staring out the window at the fierce storm raging outside. The thunder boomed through the mostly empty dormitory and echoed in the empty rooms. 

Steve and Bucky were one of the few of their age group left that hadn’t presented yet. Steve knew it would be soon, as Bucky had turned 14 in March, and Steve just last month in July. Nurse Susan believed it would be any day now and told them to look for the signs of headaches, increased irritability, and changes in their appetite. 

So far neither Bucky or Steve had experienced anything. With a sigh, Steve stretched in his bed and then grimaced. His lower back felt like someone was driving a red hot poker into his spine. The pain took Steve by surprise and he let out a whimper, a noise he rarely made now that he wasn’t a youngling anymore. He tried to adjust his position in bed to ease the cramping. That was when he felt it. Hot liquid was dripping down his inner thighs. 

“What the fuck?!” Steve whispered and felt for the source of the liquid. He was the source of the liquid, his body was producing it. Only male omegas produced slick…. “Oh, gods!” Steve breathed out and scrambled to get out of bed. He had to do something, there had to be something to fix this. He was supposed to be an alpha! Or at least a beta! He was too big to be an omega, he was built with muscles and the beginning of broad shoulders and a deep voice. He couldn’t be an omega. “No no no no no,” Steve made for the door to run for the communal showers. He tripped over his damn desk chair and knocked the lamp to the floor. The lamp shattered when it hit the floor with a loud crash.

“Steve?!” Bucky’s alarmed voice called out. “Steve, what’s wrong?!” Steve struggled to untangle himself from the chair and the lamp’s cord.

“No, Bucky, please, stay back! Somethings wrong with me, I-I” Steve tried to get out but was cut off by Bucky. 

“Gods, Steve, did you sneak apples into the room and forget about them? The whole room smells like apples…” The flash of lightning filled the room and Bucky was able to see Steve’s flushed face and trembling body and realized what was happening. “Steve!” Bucky rushed forward and fell to his knees next to him, grabbing Steve’s arm. “Steve we have to get you out of here, they can’t know you’re an omega, they’ll take you away from me… I- I can’t, no Steve! They will hurt you!” Bucky pulled Steve close to him. 

“Bucky what do you mean?” Steve looked at the boy, frightened by the fear on his face.

“Steve, don’t you know what they do to omegas? They take them away to a place where they will be used to make babies with any alpha who pays enough, Steve! That’s the Repopulation Program’s whole goal. Gods, Steve, I can’t let them take you!” 

Steve realized at that moment that he had never put much thought into what happened to his classmates that presented as omega, as far as he knew they went to school with only omegas to learn things that weren’t military based. “How- how can you be sure?”

“My father told me- he- he-” Bucky let out a hard groan, and then panted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he growled through clenched teeth.

Steve smelled it then, the rich scent of rut, and it was streaming off of Bucky in waves. Gods it smelt good. Bucky smelled like the storm outside, rich wet soil and pure rain. Steve wanted to bury his nose into Bucky’s neck. He then realized that Bucky was looking at him with wide eyes, his pupils completely expanded.

“Gods, Stevie. You’re so beautiful. I’m gonna keep you safe. I promise.” Bucky’s rough voice held only the truth. 

Suddenly Steve realized why his cock got hard while he was in the showers with Bucky, why his touch made Steve shiver, why Steve only wanted to be with Bucky. 

Steve loved Bucky, and Bucky loved him back. Their presenting forced them to that realization. Steve reached out to touch Bucky’s face and bit back a moan when Bucky pressed his cheek into Steve’s palm.

“Do- do you remember what they told us about marriage before the population crumbled? That people who were genetically compatible could trigger the rut or heat of the other just with their own rut or heat? That they formed a bond that wouldn’t let them be attracted to others? I-I think you’re that to me. I think you’re my bondmate.” Bucky rasped and clutched at Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve could only nod, his body throbbing with need and screaming to be closer to Bucky, to touch him more. Bucky’s body must have understood what Steve’s body was begging for, as he pulled Steve close, tilted his head down to Steve, leaving their lips inches apart. 

Their lips quickly met and pleasure and need exploded within Steve, his tongue meeting Bucky’s. They kissed frantically, teeth clacking from the roughness before pulling apart to breathe. Bucky and Steve stared at each other for a moment, Steve running his tongue over the nick Bucky had left on his lower lip, tasting blood. Bucky then leaned in to kiss Steve again. Their lips met just as the door to their room burst open and they were dragged apart by two of the night soldiers. 

Pierce entered the room behind the soldiers as the beta male holding Steve by the back of his neck’s pressure points spoke, “I told you, sir, both presented at the same time.” 

“Check the omega for a bond mark,” Pierce hissed. 

The soldier nodded. “Sir, yes, sir.” Steve had his head jerked in different directions, exposing both sides of his neck, before the male holding him ran his free hand across Steve’s body and jerked his sleep shorts down, leaving him naked. The male continued to inspect Steve roughly. Bucky growled at the male and struggled against his captor’s hands. 

Steve kept his lips pressed, hiding the small nick that Bucky had left, his body shivering hard from the stranger’s rough touch. “No marks present, sir,” reported the beta. 

“Good, it would have been messy to break it,” Pierce eyed Steve for a moment, lip wrinkled in disgust. “I had high hopes for you boy, but it looks like you let me down. An omega slut.” Steve winced as if he had been struck by Pierce. 

Pierce then spoke to the soldier holding Steve, “Put him in a transport to Irondequoit to see Commander Strucker. He will be well taken care of there.” Again, Pierce curled his lips, disgusted and muttered, “such a fucking waste of talent.” He did not look at Steve as the soldier dragged him from the room. 

“BUCKY!” Steve wailed and thrashed in his captor’s arms, “BUCKY! PLEASE! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!”

“STEVE!” Bucky howled from the other room, fighting his captor. “GIVE HIM BACK, YOU CUNTS! GIVE HIM BACK!”

“Shut them up, would you? They’re giving me such a damn headache,” Pierce snapped. Steve then felt the sharp bite of a syringe as the male holding him stuck him with a sedative straight to his thigh. Blackness washed over Steve.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve woke in a dark space that swayed with movement. If he had to guess he was in a blacked-out transport. He groaned in pain as his body screamed its reminder to Steve as to why he was trapped in a dark trailer. He was in heat. 

Steve slumped against the side of the container with tears leaking from his eyes. His whole body ached, his cock strained weeping precum, his inner thighs were soaked with slick. He needed to relieve the pressure of his body somehow, some way. His hands were however bound in front of him against his chest. Of course, they wouldn’t want him to touch himself, good omegas never touched themselves while in heat. Their mates would do that for them. Or, at least that is what Nurse Susan told them during their sex education classes. Omegas were supposed to stay pure, as it was the omega’s fault that they were even in the middle of a population crisis. 

Steve closed his eyes tight, ran his tongue over his split lower lip, and recited to himself the reason for the Repopulation Program to distract himself from his body’s needs. 

He began recounting in his head that the Russians released a virus during a long drawn out cold war with the Federation of Northern American States when it still had been called the United States Of America, which lasted from 2020 to 2029. The virus caused genetic mutations that disrupted the body’s ability to reproduce and left 90% of the American population with uteruses unable to carry a viable pregnancy to term. Steve’s generation born in 2030 had 10% of the normal amount of omegas born with only 15% of all female betas able to carry to full term. Female alphas dropped from 2% of the alpha population to only .5%. The population plummeted faster than any of the scientist’s predictions.

What the Russians hadn’t expected was for the virus to mutate and become airborne. Within 3 years of the initial outbreak that had been traced to tainted water treatment plants, the virus spread across the world. Economies collapsed. By 2030 when Steve had been born, worldwide wars, economic collapse, and governmental collapses had left the world with a population 50% smaller than it had when 2020 was rung in as a new year. 

Because of this, the newly instated Federation of Northern American States, which consisted of what had been considered New England, the Atlantic Coast, and the Bible Belt States, enacted the Repopulation Program. Steve and his classmates had been taught that what was left of the population of the old United States had all been transferred across the continent to make it easier for the military to protect the small population. Millions of square acres were left without people living in them. 

As far as the FNAS was concerned, the land was empty and would stay that way until the population was stable enough to expand again. The United States of America no longer existed. The World Council did have a President Of The United States, but the title was for a figurehead, as Lord Thanos refused to join the World Council. Instead, he opted to run the country as he saw fit, without the oversight the council would have provided.

Lord Thanos, leader of the FNAS and former head pastor of the Church of Many Faces, explained that the gods had turned their faces away from Earth because the natural order had been disrupted. Because the gods and religion had been taken out of the government and omegas and betas were allowed positions of power over alphas the gods had seen it as sacrilege, an insult to their will, and a great sin. Their punishment was to unleash the virus on the world. 

The only way for Earth and humanity to return to how it was before the “Great Reaping,” as the years of the virus were called, was to repent and return the world to its natural order. It was decided that omegas would never hold power again because it was their actions that had caused the virus to be released, and they would provide their bodies to produce as many children as possible to help the population expand. Steve had been taught that omegas and even fertile female betas eagerly volunteered for this.

That was why some children ended up at the government schools who were not orphans or children of political enemies. Their uterus carrying parents agreed to have more children and while keeping the family together was the preferred option, children could be sent to the schools to allow their uterus carrying parents to focus on carrying babies to full term. Steve knew many classmates who would go home over break to visit their families. Or, at least he thought that was what they did. 

Fuck, Steve thought, how of what I was taught a straight out lie? Memories Steve thought he had forgotten surfaced. In his mind’s eye for the first time in years, he saw his father’s face and the look of shock he had when he crumpled from the gunshot wound to the head. What had his father been doing that involved omegas? 

When Steve had asked Pierce about them and what had really happened, Pierce would only tell him that Joseph and Sarah were seduced by omegas and betas who believed they were better than the station the gods gave them. Unfortunately, their deaths had been the gods’ will, as they would be alive if the gods had willed it that way. Eager to please Pierce, he didn’t push the topic further. Steve realized he should have. 

The transport jerked to a halt and pulled Steve from his thoughts. The door hissed open and bright sunlight flooded into the small compartment. Steve’s nose was assaulted by the overwhelming scent of many alphas.

“Gods, the little slut stinks.” One of the alphas growled as Steve was hauled out of the compartment by his bound wrists. 

Steve blinked in the sunlight, his over sensitive body shivering from the light breeze on his skin. His body was still screaming at him in need. Gods, he hated this. A rough hand gripped his jaw. 

“Bit big for a breeder, isn’t he?” The male holding him by his wrists stared down at him, a sneer stretching his lips. 

“He may be larger than typical omega males, but his genetics are beyond pure. No mutations, no hereditary diseases. He is promised to Lord Thanos, provided he accepts the reeducation program,” replied an alpha who was dressed in a military dress uniform.

Steve had to blink before he was sure he heard right. Promised to Lord Thanos?! Steve did the only thing an omega in heat could do when threatened with a strange alpha. He panicked. He began to struggle and kick out at the males holding him. 

“Little bitch!” Steve was struck across the face by the alpha holding him up. The slap didn’t deter him, he had taken harder hits sparring with Bucky. Oh, gods, Bucky. Steve began to struggle harder, the cut on his lip stinging, he needed to get to Bucky. 

Steve was struck two more times before being stuck with a syringe. As he started to lose consciousness he heard the alphas demand him to be taken for a fertility test. As the world faded, he knew one thing for sure. He was fucked.

**=================================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ILLNESS: NONE- BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA NO LONGER PRESENT**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: OMEGA**

**FERTILITY: 95%**

**LOCATION: BREEDING FACILITY IRONDEQUOIT, 10 MILES FROM LAKE ONTARIO OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIANS--**

**FORMALLY:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **ALEXANDER PIERCE (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**CURRENTLY:**

  * **COMMANDER BARON STRUCKER (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF OMEGA BREEDING FACILITY, COMMANDER OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**EDUCATION:**

  * **OBTAINED COLLEGE LEVEL COURSES BEFORE PRESENTATION**


  * FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION COURSES FOR OMEGA



**INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENT: ABOVE AVERAGE- EXCELS IN ALL SUBJECTS**

**INTELLIGENCE AGE: YOUNG ADULT**

**ACTION PLAN:**

  * **TRAIN IN OMEGA DUTIES, GROOM AS FUTURE MATE OF LORD THANOS- GENETIC SUPERIORITY AND INTELLIGENCE MEET CRITERIA**



**NOTES:**

  * **OMEGA HAS STRONG ATTACHMENTS TO ONE ALPHA JAMES BARNES- RECOMMENDED THAT BOTH ARE KEPT SEPARATE FOR REASONS OF OBEDIENCE AND LOGISTICS. ALPHA JAMES BARNES PRESENTED IN RESPONSE TO OMEGA’S FIRST HEAT**



**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: TRAINING-MONITORED FOR COMPLIANCE** **/**

**===================================================================**

Steve woke naked, gagged and bound in an empty room. His body was trembling, cold sweat dripping down his face, his inner thighs soaked with slick, cock standing proud. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Steve trembled in fear, his body still in revolt from being denied its needs. He began to thrash against his bonds in desperation to get free. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Steve stopped struggling and turned his head towards the voice. An alpha stood in the doorway, his hulking frame backlit by bright light. “I am Commander Strucker. I am the headmaster of this omega re-assimilation center. I can make things very easy for you, or I can make them very, very, difficult. How your stay will go is up to you.” The alpha strolled towards Steve, his dark, smirking face coming into view. Steve began to tremble harder. Strucker crouched down in front of Steve and grabbed his chin. 

“Commander Pierce reported that we had very high hopes for you as an alpha or beta. His reports stated you were a brilliant student, took to the logistics of leadership like a fish takes to water. There was even talk of you rising quickly through the ranks. Lord Thanos was very interested in having your mind on his war council.” Strucker chuckled softly. 

“Now he’s interested in you for different reasons. Which is fine and dandy, but intelligent omegas with a backbone are so hard to break. And if you are to play your new role and fit the part, you’re going to need to become a hell of a lot more docile.” Strucker tapped his cheek and chuckled when Steve growled. “It would have been so much easier if you had just presented as a fucking beta.” The alpha stood and paced the room for a minute before turning back to Steve.

“Because this is your first heat, I will be kind and have the nurse give you a pheromone injection that will simulate an alpha’s response to mating. In the future, that is a privilege you will have to earn. Otherwise, until you are mated off to Thanos or shipped to Old Georgia to the Breeding and Birthing homes, your hands will be bound during your heats.” 

Strucker opened the door for an older beta woman dressed in scrubs. She hurried in, made no eye contact, administered the injection, and removed the cuffs from his wrists. She left just as quickly.

Strucker watched her leave before speaking. “More than one meal a day, clothing, furniture, and bedding are also privileges here. Earn them if you want them.” With a chuckle at Steve’s horrified expression, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The injection caused his heat to fade and allowed him to think clearly. Steve sat against the cold wall with tears streaming from his eyes, running his tongue across the small cut on his lip again and again. This was not the life he had envisioned for himself. He always thought the future held something with Bucky in it, even before he presented. Bucky was such a fixture in his life that he couldn’t comprehend life without him. He loved Bucky, and it felt like half his heart was gone. Now he was trapped in a re-education facility because he was betrayed by his fucking body. He was furious. He would burn this fucking place to the ground to get out. 

With rage burning in his veins, he rose to his feet and began pounding on the door. “LET ME OUT YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS BASTARDS! YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE!” Steve beat the door until his fists ached and the skin of his knuckles split. Ignoring the pain, he continued to beat the door, screaming his rage.

Loud footsteps echoed down the hall, growing closer to Steve’s room. The lock clicked once before the door flew open. Two large alphas stood in the doorway, holding small billy clubs in their hands. Steve realized with a pang of fear that they had whips coiled on their belts. The alphas entered the room and shut the door and advanced on Steve.

“Strucker said you might be some trouble for us. He said to re-educate you as we see fit. You know what we do to omegas who can’t learn their place?” The alpha on the right leered at Steve. Steve glared at them but didn’t answer.

The alpha on the left responded instead, “We help them learn.” Fear filled Steve’s gut and he backed away from the two males.

The first male grabbed Steve by his hair and forced him to his knees. The second male bound Steve’s wrists and ankles. Steve howled in fury, struggling against the ties that bound him.

His hair was grabbed again, the male turned to his companion, “Eric, what does the Bible say the gods wish for omegas to do?”

Eric grinned, “Well Greg, Matrix 5:34 states “Omegas, submit yourselves unto your alpha, as unto the gods.” Eric slipped the whip from his belt. “What do you think, omega? Should you follow the words of the gods?”

“Fuck you,” Steve spat at Eric. “Fuck you and your twisting of holy words. Fuck you!”

Eric growled as the spittle hit his cheek. He wiped his cheek and unfurled the whip. “Do you submit, as is the will of the gods?” Eric asked as Greg held Steve still. 

“I said fuck you.” Steve hissed. The whip suddenly lashed out and struck Steve’s shoulders. Steve whimpered in pain. 

“I think he needs a scripture lesson.” Greg laughed. 

“I wholly agree.” Eric grinned and struck Steve with the whip again. As Steve cried out, Eric began reciting twisted passages from the Bible of the gods. “I do not permit an omega to teach or to exercise authority over an alpha; rather, the omega is to remain quiet. Henenstry 11:30.” The whip struck out again. Steve screamed.

“Omegas are to be self-controlled, pure, working at home, kind, and submissive to their own alphas, that is the word of the gods. Convictivus 2:12.” Again the whip lashed out. Still, Steve refused to bend.

Steve felt his voice going hoarse from his screams as Eric continued to beat him with the whip, all while reciting scripture. Greg held Steve upright as the whip ate strips of skin off his back. Steve began to blackout, his head drooping.

“Do you submit, omega, to the will of our gods and accept the place they have provided you in our world?” Eric asked again. 

“Fuck. You.” The whip cracked one more time, and the pain sent Steve into darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve soon learned that Strucker had not been joking about food being one of the earned privileges. He had access to a sink in his room for water, but only that. His stomach began to feel like a black hole, all of his awareness was on how hungry he was, his flayed back be damned. He was only fed a small bowl of oatmeal at inconsistent intervals of time.

Steve had no concept of time while in his room. There were no windows, no clocks. All he knew was he was hungry, his ribs were showing, and his back was on fire. Eric and Greg came to see Steve multiple times. Steve refused to submit to them. He was beaten every time into unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Steve woke in his empty room, still bound after one such brutal beating. Strucker stood above him, fury in his eyes. “You are a difficult little bitch, aren’t you? Been here for almost a full year and you’re still a defiant little slut. Sometimes the difficult ones need a little force to bend.” Strucker began to undo his belt.

Fear shot through Steve, “What are you doing?”

Strucker smirked, “I’m breaking a bitch.” He pulled the belt through the loops of his trousers and slid the trousers and boxers beneath from his hips. To Steve’s horror, Strucker’s cock stood hard and ready. 

“No!” Steve began to whimper, “are-aren’t I supposed to be pure when I go to Thanos? Untouched?”

Strucker stroked himself. “It doesn’t count if I don’t knot you.” Steve struggled to get off his knees, but he knew it was hopeless.

“No, please! Please!” Steve whimpered. Strucker did not listen to his pleas. He only slipped the belt around Steve’s neck, pulled the leather belt tight and grabbed him by the pressure points at the back of his neck. Strucker pressed the head of his cock to Steve’s ass and chuckled when Steve began to tremble in fear. Steve howled in pain when Strucker entered him without slick or lube. 

His body rejected the alpha’s touch, Steve felt hot ribbons of pain shooting through his body and every dry thrust of the alpha’s cock. Steve sobbed as Strucker rutted into him, “No no no no no no no no,” Steve cried between hiccups and grunts of pain. Finally, Strucker pulled out and came with a grunt across Steve’s ass.

“Well, omega? Do you submit?” 

“I submit, I submit, I- I- submit, submit, sub-” was all he could say as he hiccupped and sobbed. His body hurt so bad.

“About damn time, you stupid bitch.” Strucker left Steve laying on the floor and called for the nurse to see Steve as he left.

But, Steve knew one thing that Strucker did not. 

Steve had lied about submitting.

He was far from broken. His body had told him that everything about that alpha’s touch had been repulsive. It finally confirmed what Steve had suspected. The nick Bucky made on Steve’s bottom lip was a mating bond. It was small, but it still meant Bucky was alive somewhere because the bond had not faded, and Steve had something to fight for. He knew what he had to do.

He was going to make them trust him, see him as the perfect omega. But as soon as the chance arose, he would run. He would find Bucky, and they would join the opposition. 

Then, he would return and burn the place to the fucking ground after killing every single one of those bastards, starting with Strucker. Of this, he was sure.

**=============================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**DOB: 07/04/2030**

**GENETIC MAKE-UP: NO MUTATIONS/HEREDITARY DISEASES.**

**CHRONIC ILLNESS: NONE- BRONCHITIS INDUCED ASTHMA NO LONGER PRESENT**

**BLOOD TYPE: A+**

**CHIPPED: YES**

**DESIGNATION: OMEGA**

**FERTILITY: 95%**

**LOCATION: OMEGA RE-EDUCATION FACILITY 1A37, IRONDEQUOIT, 10 MILES FROM LAKE ONTARIO, OLD NEW YORK, FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**GUARDIANS---**

**FORMALLY:**

  * **JOSEPH ROGERS (ALPHA, DOB 10/11/2006, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **SARAH ROGERS (BETA, DOB 08/17/2007, DOD 09/23/2035) KNOWN RESISTANCE LEADER**


  * **ALEXANDER PIERCE (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF TRAINING SCHOOL 1-A, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**CURRENTLY:**

  * **COMMANDER BARON STRUCKER (ALPHA, HEADMASTER OF OMEGA RE-EDUCATION FACILITY 1A37, COMMANDER OF THE NORTHEASTERN REPOPULATION DIVISION)**



**EDUCATION:**

  * **OBTAINED COLLEGE LEVEL COURSES BEFORE PRESENTATION**


  * **FEDERATION APPROVED EDUCATION COURSES FOR OMEGA**



**INTELLIGENCE ASSESSMENT: ABOVE AVERAGE- EXCELS IN ALL SUBJECTS**

**INTELLIGENCE AGE: YOUNG ADULT**

**ACTION PLAN: TRAIN IN OMEGA DUTIES, GROOM AS FUTURE MATE OF LORD THANOS- GENETIC SUPERIORITY AND INTELLIGENCE MEET CRITERIA**

  * **NOTES: OMEGA HAS STRONG ATTACHMENTS TO ONE ALPHA JAMES BARNES**


  * **RECOMMENDED THAT BOTH ARE KEPT SEPARATE FOR REASONS OF OBEDIENCE AND LOGISTICS. ALPHA JAMES BARNES PRESENTED IN RESPONSE TO OMEGA’S FIRST HEAT**


  * **OMEGA FOUGHT REASSIMILATION BUT RESPONDED WELL AFTER PHYSICAL DISCIPLINE WAS IMPLEMENTED**


  * **PROGNOSIS FOR FUTURE MATE OF LORD THANOS: GOOD**



**FILE: OPEN**

**STATUS: TRAINING-MONITORED FOR COMPLIANCE**

**===============================================================**

It was a lonely 6 years at Irondequoit as Steve was kept separated from the other omegas. Steve had been told it was to keep them from becoming jealous that Steve got extra privileges. In reality, having Steve separated made him easier to control and monitor.

The only time he got to interact with the other omegas in any way shape or form was through lessons that Steve would video call into. He could not see the other students, but he could hear them. While not ideal, he could still join in on class discussions with them, even if it was a discussion on the best way to burp a baby or to bake bread. 

In the beginning, when Steve would get too outspoken, the commander overseeing the class would mute Steve and send a guard to beat him senseless. Steve eventually learned how to keep his opinions to himself in order to slide into the faculty’s good graces and to have some semblance of contact with his peers. 

The only actual social interaction he got outside of interactions with Strucker and his men was once-weekly luncheons with the facility’s commander’s mates. It was meant to help Steve assimilate into polite company.

Steve dreaded those luncheons. The omegas and betas who attended the luncheon were incredibly cruel and vain. In the beginning, the omegas and betas would not even acknowledge 14-year-old Steve, unless it was to pick apart his appearance and mannerisms.

“Mmm, he’s dressed like a slob again,” Sniffed Strucker’s mate, a plain, sour-faced omega woman named Larisa. “What are they teaching the younger generation? Boy,” she addressed Steve, “the next time you are brought here, you are to be presentable, understood? Hair done up, neat, modest clothing. None of this attempted lazy alpha clothing. Dress as your station demands.” 

Steve had bit back his embarrassment and angry retort. He had been struck across the face by the woman before, and the heavy rings she wore left deep gouges in his right cheek. “Yes, Goodwoman Strucker.” Larisa did not acknowledge his reply and returned to gossiping with the other members.

As Steve grew older and learned the tricks and games the betas and omegas played at the luncheon, he was verbally abused less. Instead of trying to befriend the omegas and betas who clearly looked down upon him, Steve decided to cause discord among the members of the luncheon whenever he could. 

When Steve was 18, Larisa was unable to attend one of the luncheons. This happened once every few months. Steve finally realized, after spying a fresh bond bite on her neck that her sweater neckline did not quite hide, that every time Strucker used his favorite breaking method on an unwilling omega at the facility, the bond between him and Larisa would break. Strucker more than likely would reseal the bond during his rut, leaving himself and Larisa out of commission for a week.

When Zion, an omega mate to one of Strucker’s seconds mentioned Larisa’s absence, Steve replied, while sipping his tea, “Oh I am sure that having the mating bond broken and reinstated every few months can be very tiring, poor dear probably needs her rest, don’t you agree, Goodman Jocham?” Zion and the others around the table looked shocked, but that shock turned to delighted scandal. 

“Oh, pray tell us what you mean by that, Youngman Rogers?” Zion’s face was lit with scandalous delight.

Hooked, line and sinker, thought Steve before replying. “The guards don’t realize that when they patrol the halls on their shift changes that their voices carry into the library where I study. Word is, and now,” he looked at the table conspiratorially, “you did not hear this from me, is that Strucker likes to pick pretty omegas who aren’t assimilating well and take them to bed.

Like clockwork the very next day he will go on rut leave, and occasionally it coincides with one of our charming luncheons. The guards speculate that Strucker can’t go into rut naturally and that his mate can’t do enough to bring his rut out herself. They say,” Steve waggled his eyebrows at the enthralled group, “that he is so un-attracted to his mate that he has to sleep with different omegas to send him into rut. Of course, that breaks the bond, but he always sets it back into place, probably to save himself from the shame of not having a mate that can see to his needs in all the ways he desires.” The other omegas and betas gasped.

Delilah, a beta, said with a malicious grin, “Oh, that makes so much sense, Goodwoman Strucker has always been a shrew! It does not shock me at all that that woman cannot satisfy her mate, she must have ice between her legs!” The rest of the members launched into their own speculations and gossiping about the Strucker’s bond issues.

The next week when Larisa returned, Steve was pleased that the power dynamic had shifted in the group, leaving both Zion and Delilah vying for power at the table with their own backers. Steve quite enjoyed watching Larisa become more and more distressed as the other members of the luncheon clearly ignored her. Steve sat back in his chair, watching the chaos he had started, pleased. Serves the vile bunch right, he thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had become the model omega during his time at Irondequoit. He was docile, polite, and submissive in every way imaginable. He wore his blond hair long, kept it in a neat bun at the top of his head, kept his face waxed clean, and worked to keep his 6-foot tall frame lithe and slim. He did not argue the history he was taught, nor the skills he was told to learn. In fact, by the time he was 16, Strucker quit treating him like he was one step away from being beaten, but instead as the typical housebroke omega. Steve had completely slipped under the radar. 

While on the outside he was the pride of Strucker and his cronies, on the inside he was plotting. The perks of becoming the most trusted omega in the facility and future mate of Lord Thanos meant that he got extra training outside of cooking, pleasing your mate, and child-rearing. He got to sit in on strategy meetings to learn how to serve tea and meals without being in the way of the commanding alphas and betas during the meetings. Those arrogant bastards never stopped to think that maybe Steve was listening. He had them all fooled. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steve was introduced to Thanos the December after his 20th birthday, as their bonding ceremony would be completed when Steve turned 21 and finished with his omega studies.

The alpha in question was huge, and Steve couldn’t help but admit he was impressed by the man’s size. He was also handsome in the way some older men were. Thanos was in his late 50s with a chiseled jaw and close-cropped gray hair.

Thanos was also a prick. He wanted the best of everything, and that meant if he was going to have a mate and offspring, they were going to be the best as well. He wanted them intelligent, attractive, and genetically superior. Steve fit those criteria perfectly.

Steve knew the moment Thanos met him, that Thanos had decided that Steve was the mate he had been searching for. The lust in his eyes made Steve want to vomit. “Well hello, dear one.” Thanos purred at their introduction in the large front hall of the center. Steve was dressed to impress in a high neck red sweater under a black blazer with black slacks and dress shoes. Steve felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

“They told me you were beautiful, but the photos did not do you justice,” Thanos continued. Steve played the part of the humble omega and let his face go red, kept his head lowered so he could look up at Thanos through his lashes.

“You flatter me, my lord. Your compliments are too kind.” Steve said in his softest, shyest voice. When Thanos placed his hand on Steve’s cheek he had to force himself not to recoil.

“You have the sweetest blush, my darling. Your innocence is so pure and sweet. I can smell it on you, like fresh fall apples.” Thanos smiled down at Steve. “Our younglings will be stunning. If I was not a patient, pious man, I would say we should wed tonight.”

Steve forced himself to reply, “I only want for what pleases you. I know serving the gods is your desire and I will always bow to that desire.” He again looked up at Thanos through his lashes. The smile that was spread across Thanos’ face told him he said the right thing. 

“Strucker, I believe you have created me the perfect mate,” Thanos called out and then turned back to Steve. “Little one, I must attend meetings. I will see you at dinner. In the meantime,” Thanos leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead, “do not miss me too much.” Thanos turned on his heel and marched out, the commanders following him. Once they were gone, Steve furiously scrubbed at his forehead to remove the feeling of Thanos’ lips. 

Steve was so ready to run. He knew the layout of the land, he knew where FNAS lands ended and the unclaimed lands began. He knew the best routes out, he knew the patrol patterns, he had supplies hoarded away. He was just waiting for the right time. 

\-------------------------------------------

Steve managed to make it through dinner with Thanos and his commanders and their mates without stabbing anyone with a fork, even though he was sorely tempted to do so every time Thanos would hand feed him something off his plate. Instead, Steve would run the tip of his tongue over the small scar on his lip to keep himself calm.

“My future mate is so thin,” Thanos joked, “I need to plump him up to make sure he can carry the babes comfortably. Otherwise, I fear he may blow away in the wind before the ceremony can happen.” Steve forced himself to blush as the commanders laughed at Thanos’ humor. 

“Look at the omega blush!” One of the unmated commanders called out, “I hope one day the gods will see fit to bless me with a mate that blushes that pretty!”

“Here, here!” The other unmated alpha’s raised their wine glasses in agreement. The mated alphas ignored the toast, while their mates glared daggers at Steve. Larisa’s glare was one of such jealousy and hate that Steve was surprised he did not burst into flames. He saw the longing on Larisa’s face when she looked at Thanos. Steve almost pitied her.

The dinner dragged forever. All of the alphas were boasting about the success of the Repopulation Program, The United Opposition be damned! But it was once the males were all quite drunk and their mates politely tipsy, did Steve learn something very interesting. 

“So, can you believe how much territory Gunnery lost when he let Old Cleveland fall to those pansy United Opposition bastards?!” An older alpha slurred, drunkenly waving his cup around.

Thanos rumbled in displeasure next to him and then spoke. “Yes, his loss was unfortunate. However, the loss of his head helped make me feel better.” The men at the table all snickered. “Logistically we will need to move this facility and a few smaller schools as they are now too close to the territory line. We don’t want a repeat of what happened in Pennsylvania 10 years ago. Took us years to win that ground back and make up for the resources we lost when those younglings were stolen by the United Opposition.” 

Steve’s interest perked at that. Bucky had come from a Pennsylvanian school, could it be that Bucky was somehow involved? Miraculously Thanos answered that question unknowingly.

“I had high hopes for that boy who survived, ah gods, what was his name? John? Justin?” Thanos slurred through his words. 

“James?” Strucker drunkenly supplied.

“Ah, yes James. He was a promising alpha, even missing an arm. Or, he was. That little bastard ran off two years ago near Niagara while on a training mission with quite a bit of data saved on a memory stick.” Thanos grumbled angrily. 

Steve choked on the water he had just drank. He set his cup down and covered his mouth with a napkin as he coughed.

“Little one, are you alright?” Thanos turned unfocused eyes to Steve. 

After he cleared his throat twice, he responded weakly, “yes, my lord. I am sorry, I managed to cough at the same time I tried to take a sip of water. Please excuse my clumsiness and the disturbance I caused.”

“It is quite alright, we all make mistakes, it is the curse of being human.” Thanos looked at the time displayed on his wrist communicator. “It is very late, shall I send you to bed? I am sure you are tired of listening to us boring alphas talk.”

“Oh, you are not boring at all!” Steve said honestly. “But you are right, my lord. It is quite late. May I be excused for the evening?” 

“Of course,” Thanos grinned, his breath reeking of wine as he leaned in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Dream of me, pretty one.” 

Steve knew damn well that he would not be dreaming of that alpha. If all luck held out, he would never see Thanos again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Steve rushed to his quarters, mind ablaze. Bucky had escaped from the military academy. He played his superiors as fools and ran as soon as he could. That brave bastard. 

Steve hadn’t seen Bucky in 6 years, but he was always on Steve’s mind. He still loved him and knew that he and Bucky would be able to love each other fully when they reunited. Steve touched the bond mark on his lower lip and shivered when it caused his skin to tingle. 

Steve held onto that feeling as he pulled a scalpel that had been hidden in his dresser after he stole it from one of the doctors during his monthly check-ups. Taking a deep breath, he drew the scalpel over his wrist where his tracker chip was implanted. Using tweezers he plucked the chip from his skin and dropped in on the bed. He wrapped the cut with gauze as he stared at the little bloody microchip. His whole life’s information was stored in that damn chip. Good riddance, he thought.

Steve then quickly changed into a guard’s uniform that he had stolen from the laundry. Fuckers hadn’t even bothered to watch Steve after he was trusted at the facility. They had no idea what he had managed to steal. Steve buttoned the winter uniform coat up to his throat and checked his reflection. Yup, he looked like any other soldier stationed here with his hat pulled low.

Grabbing the rucksack he had filled with supplies, he quickly slid out his window into the back garden. His boots crunched against the snow as he hurried through the dormant herb and rose gardens that he had been forced to tend. Steve curled his lip in disgust as he thought of all the weeding he had done on hot summer afternoons. He would not miss the facility.

He made his way to a hole in the fence that opened into the forest. Steve had discovered the hole when he was 16 and made sure to hide it using branches so it would not be noticed and repaired. This was the tricky part, not setting off the motion sensors. After moving the branches enough to slip through the hole, Steve followed the path that the deer made through the forest. He knew the lights and sirens from the triggered sensors terrified the deer, so they had gotten smart about avoiding them. Steve just had to follow the narrow trail they left. It took him most of the night to make it off the facility property. 

There was an abandoned house on the shore of Lake Ontario that the local soldiers used to store their personal items while they were on active duty. From listening to the soldiers’ daily gossip while Steve did their laundry, he learned that at least two of them keep snowmobiles in the barn next to the house. That was Steve’s ticket to Detroit, the nearest undisputed outpost of the United Opposition. Steve let out a sigh of relief when the trees parted to reveal the quaint, yet ramshackle home with a large faded red barn standing next to it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sun was rising over the frozen lake as Steve finished tying the last gas can to the transport rack of the snowmobile. Steve started the machine and it roared to life. He jumped on the machine and drove the snowmobile onto the path that led to the lakeshore. For the first time, Steve realized what freedom felt like. He had no one to answer to other than himself as he traveled down the frozen beach with the bitingly cold air rushing past his face, and he loved the feeling.

Steve traveled along the lakeshore for three days, stopping to sleep in abandoned houses and to siphon gas from abandoned stations. It was then he discovered how woefully pathetic the uniform was at keeping the cold out. Steve slept close to the fires he lit in the crumbling houses. 

Steve was certain he was developing frostbite as he found himself cutting across the frozen expanse of Lake Erie heading northwest. His face had quit burning from the cold over an hour ago and his grip on the throttle of the snowmobile was weakening. Shit, he thought when he realized he could barely steer the machine, I need to get off the lake and get warm, quick. He figured he was about a day of solid riding from Detroit.

Steve was fading fast physically and had stopped shivering when he was stopped by a group of soldiers from the United Opposition. 

Steve shut the engine of his machine off and raised his shaking hands in the air, fully aware that he was currently wearing the uniform of the enemy. Fear shot up his spine as he wondered if he had run out of luck. 

An omega woman with fiery red hair peeking out from underneath her tactical helmet held a pistol directly at Steve’s face. “You’re far from home, soldier. Aren’t there easier ways to die other than driving onto a frozen lake to be shot?”  
“I’m not a soldier! I’ve escaped from the Irondequoit Re-education Facility. My name is Steven Grant Rogers, I was the intended mate of Lord Thanos. I can give you information, please, help me! You- you can ask Bucky- I mean James Barnes to confirm who I am! He was there when I was taken to Irondequoit.” Steve panted out, fear making his throat tight. He ripped the hat off his head, his numb fingers letting the hat fall to the snow. “P-please, t-tell him Stevie is looking for him.”

“Well, fuck,” said the woman. “Don’t move. If you do, you’ll wish I shot you in the head first.” She turned away from Steve and a large alpha took her place, gun leveled at his face. Steve watched the woman pull a com out of her pocket. “Widow to Winter Wolf, over.”

“What is it, Widow? Your watch isn’t over for another three hours. Please tell me Thor didn’t fall through the ice again.” The alpha holding the gun shot a glare over his shoulder at the woman holding the com.

“No, Stevie is looking for you.”

“What the fuck did you say?”

Widow sighed, “you heard me. There is a tall blonde omega here asking for you. Hurry up and decide what you want us to do, the omega is almost frozen and is starting to show signs of severe hypothermia, so am I putting him out of his misery or is our day about to get a whole lot more fucked up?”

“Put him on the com.”

“But boss-”

“You fucking heard me! Now!” Widow sighed and trudged back over to Steve.

Holding the com out, she said: “Speak.”

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve said into the com, breathless.

“The first day we met, I beat the shit out of Alexander Pierce. What bone did I break of his?” Bucky’s voice came through the com after a moment. 

“You mean we beat the shit out of Brock Rumlow. You broke his collarbone with a kick. He also pissed himself when we forced him to submit.” Steve responded, realizing that Bucky was testing to make sure it was actually him. Silence followed his reply.

Then, the com crackled back to life. “Steve, oh my gods, Steve!” Bucky’s voice broke over the com, and Widow stared in shock. Bucky sniffed and then shouted, “Move your asses! Bring him back to base!”

**============================================================**

**/FEDERATION GENETIC FILE/**

**STEVEN GRANT ROGERS**

**FILE NOT FOUND FILE NOT FOUND FILE NOT FOUND**

**===========================================================**

The group of opposition soldiers took Steve with them to where they had a small transport jet hidden within a frozen snow drift. Steve was wrapped in thick heated blankets and given a hand warmer to help stop the frostbite from causing permanent damage. Steve began to shiver violently, relieved to know that his core temperature was rising. He soon felt pleasantly warm, and relief flooded through him when he realized he could feel his extremities again.

30 minutes later they landed on the airfield of Fort Detroit, which was affectionally known as Fort Fuck You. The name was bestowed in honor of a huge scoreboard of victories against the Federation of Northern American States that was proudly displayed. The scoreboard could be seen 3 miles away on a clear night. Steve stared in awe at the scoreboard as the jet landed.

The moment the bay doors of the jet opened after the engines had powered down a figure was sprinting up the ramp. “STEVE!” Bucky shouted as he ran aboard. Steve unstrapped himself from the jet’s seat and stood the best he could while still wrapped in the heated blankets. 

Bucky skidded to a stop and they just stared at each other. Bucky had changed so much and so little. He had lost his baby fat, he was well above 6 foot 3, his thick brown hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of his head with a close undercut, but his blue eyes were still the same. The small smile lifting his lips was the same, the soft dimple, the bump in his nose from being broken from sparring hadn’t changed either. Steve swallowed, throat dry.

Before Steve could even move, Bucky had him wrapped in his arms. “Oh, gods, Steve,” Bucky sobbed, forehead pressed to Steve’s. “I’m so sorry, I tried so hard to stop them from taking you, I tried, but they drugged me. I woke up at the Military academy. I had to do what they said, they- they told me that they would kill you if I did not obey. So I did. I did it for 4 years.” Bucky rambled as if he was afraid that if he stopped speaking, Steve would disappear. 

“My commanding officer got drunk and told me you were dead. I think he was trying to hurt me because I was moving in on his position, but I believed him. I thought you were dead, so I decided to take the hard drive of information I had and fucked right off base. Got picked up by Widow and her team after wandering around the frozen lakes. 

Took me forever to convince them I wasn’t a spy, suspicious bastards. But they finally took me in, I’ve been working as squad commander ever since I was promoted” Bucky wiped his eyes and let out a watery chuckle before looking into Steve’s eyes. “I’m sorry Steve, I really am. I would have come for you if I had known you were still alive. I’m sorry…”

Steve smiled up at Bucky, at a loss for words. He had dreamed of this moment for six years. “It’s okay Buck, you did what you could, we were kids at the time. I’m just glad to see you, be near you again. Gods, Bucky, you were the thought that kept me going every day for 6 years.” Steve blushed at admitting that fact aloud. “I have so much to tell you.”

Bucky’s response was to scoop Steve into his arms and to carry him off the jet. “Let’s go inside then.” Bucky shouted over his shoulder to his team as he carried Steve away, “You all have the afternoon off! Don’t bother me for at least 12 hours or I will kill you!”

A chorus of “yes boss!” followed them out of the jet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was silent as Bucky carried him into the base. Finally, he spoke. “Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? This is real, right?” The solid chest he was pressed against rumbled with laughter. 

“This is very real. I promise.” Bucky squeezed Steve tightly. 

“Wait. You have two arms. Did you get a prosthetic arm?” Steve asked, realization flickering to life.

Bucky let out a loud laugh. “We have an engineer on base who can make anything. So I had him make me an arm,” he explained as he leaned forward to have his iris scanned to unlock the door in front of them. “The extra perk is that he is on my team, so he can fix the damn thing when I break it.” 

The door slid open with a hiss. Bucky carried Steve into a modest apartment. Bucky gently set Steve on the couch and sat beside him, adjusting Steve’s heated blankets more tightly around his shoulders. Once he was satisfied that Steve was warm and wrapped in the heated blankets, Bucky offered up his left hand so Steve could inspect the prosthetic. Steve freed his hands from the blankets and traced the joints of Bucky’s hand with his fingers, watching the smooth gears click. 

“His name is Tony Stark, the engineer. He’s a genius. He can make a computer out of paperclips and gum.” Bucky was quiet for a minute and then continued. “His parents actually knew my parents from -from before.” Steve looked up in surprise. Neither he or Bucky had ever spoken about their lives before meeting. 

“I found out what happened to my family,” Bucky said quietly.

“Bucky, you don’t have to tell-”

“I want to, Steve, I want you to know everything about me,” Bucky cut Steve off and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek.

“Okay,” breathed Steve, his hand squeezing Bucky’s prosthetic hand.

With a deep breath, Bucky began to tell his story. He explained that his father and mother had lived together in Old New York City. His sister Rebecca had been born not long after the pair had mated. During that time his parents struck up a friendship with Howard and Maria Stark, a wealthy couple who owned a large medical company. They had been close friends. Howard and Maria became Bucky’s godsparents after his birth when his sister had been 8 years old. 

“Everything was perfect, until my sister presented as an omega,” Bucky explained. “The Division for Repopulation sent agents to take her away, saying that she would be safer at a government school, that she would help repopulate the country. My father was having none of that. 

So, he and Howard arranged for my mother and sister to cross into the opposition territory. The plan was Rebecca and mom would make it to Canada and then cross into Detroit. Dad planned on taking me a month later and meeting them in Chicago. It seemed like a great plan, but somehow the government caught wind of the planned escape. 

My mother and sister made it to Brooklyn, where an alpha, beta, and their son sheltered them for a night. They left the next morning, heading west. The alpha and beta, however, were murdered because they helped my mother and sister.” Steve jerked at that fact, and suddenly tears were streaming from his eyes. Steve remained silent, allowing Bucky to speak.

Bucky continued on. “My father found out and went to look for my mother and sister. As the chain of communication had been cut he had no idea where the next safe house was. He left me with the Starks, promising to send for me after he found mom and Rebecca. While I stayed with the Starks, Tony, my godsbrother was just a couple months younger than me. I knew the Starks were worried that his safety was jeopardized by harboring me, but they kept me anyways. They were gods damned good people,” Bucky wiped his eyes and kept talking.

“My father found my mom and sister after 3 months of searching. They were being held at a center in Cincinnati. My dad tried to rescue them. They all died trying to escape.” Bucky’s voice wobbled and tears trailed down his cheeks, but he continued. 

“They came for me next. They took me and Tony from the Starks and placed us in different schools. They killed Howard. We still don’t know what happened to Maria. Tony, the genius he is, managed to escape just before he presented. I, on the other hand, lost my arm in a botched opposition raid. You know the rest.”

Steve sat in silence, crying. Bucky leaned in and pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “Steve, I know you’re the son of the couple who tried to help my mother and sister.”

“H-how did you find out?” Steve’s voice cracked with grief. He knew Bucky was right. He could remember the night before his parents had died and he had snuck downstairs after bedtime. He had watched his father lead two scared women into the basement, with his mom following, carrying blankets and food. Steve had fallen asleep on the stairs waiting for his parents to come back up. When he asked his mother about the women in the morning, she had told him he must have been dreaming, and 5-year-old Steve believed her. 

“A while back we hacked the FNAS’s network. I tried to search for you, see if you were still alive. I found you mentioned in your parent’s files. Your parent’s files were connected to the Stark’s files, and my mom and sister’s. Yours were so encrypted that we did not have enough time to crack them before the FNAS’s cybersecurity team figured out was happening and locked us out.” Bucky explained softly. Steve just nodded, eyes closed tight. 

“Steve, I’m sorry that your family died because of mine.” 

Steve’s eyes snapped open. “No, Bucky, no.” Steve pulled back and cupped Bucky’s face between his hands, forcing Bucky to meet his eyes. “It is not their fault that this happened. It’s not your fault, my fault, our parent’s faults, or the Stark’s faults. It is Thanos’ fault. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, crying as hard as Steve and wrapped him in his arms. They sobbed together, mourning their families, their childhoods, and what life could have been.

After a few minutes, Bucky was able to steady his breathing and wipe his eyes. “Gods, Stevie, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much. I felt like half my heart was gone without you. I never stopped loving you, never. I know we were kids, and if you don’t feel the sa-”

Steve kissed Bucky before Bucky could finish his sentence. Bucky let out a muffled gasp and kissed Steve in earnest, his lips parting for Steve’s tongue. They kissed slowly and deeply. Soon their kisses became frantic, their hands trailing over each other’s bodies.

They pulled apart to breathe. “My mate,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and pressed his fingertips to the small, raised scar on his bottom lip. “Our bond mark,” he said softly.

Bucky let out a breath, “so I wasn’t imagining it.”

“No,” Steve said softly. “It kept me alive.” He caught Bucky’s lips with his own and they kissed again for long minutes.

After they broke apart Bucky stroked Steve’s jawline and chuckled. “Steve, did you sleep next to an open fire? You have soot across your jaw.”

Steve blushed, “I slept in abandoned houses on the journey here. I had to light a fire to stay warm. Guess I slept too close to the ashes.”

“Here, let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky helped Steve to his feet and led him to a small bathroom. “You can undress, I will get the water running.” 

As Bucky started the tub filling and collected towels, Steve began to undress. Inspecting himself in a mirror for the first time in years he reached up and pulled his hair out the bun he had gathered at the top of his head and shook his hair loose. His blond hair fell around his shoulders. He hadn’t realized it was so long. He was surprised to see how tired he looked, dark circles under his eyes stood out sharply against his pale skin. Sighing, he plucked at his hair. “Hey Buck, can you trim my hair later? It’s gotten too long.”

“Sure thing Stevie,” Bucky responded. 

Satisfied, Steve pulled the uniform jacket off, tossing it on the floor, quickly followed by his shirt. He bent to unlace his boots when he heard Bucky gasp. 

“Gods! Steve! What happened to your back?” Steve straightened, turned, and caught the sight of his back reflected in the mirror. It was crisscrossed with raised, angry, red whip scars. Steve had never had access to a mirror at the facility. He had no idea his back looked that scarred.

Reaching his hand across his shoulder, he lightly brushed the raised scars with his fingertips. “When I didn’t listen, they beat me,” he said softly. “They beat me while reciting scriptures about omegas submitting… When that didn’t work…” Steve blinked away sudden tears. 

Bucky stood stock-still in the middle of the bathroom, his face pale. “When that didn’t work what? What did they do Steve? What did they do to you?” Bucky clenched his fists.

Steve closed his eyes against the memories. Finally, he spoke. “When beating me didn’t work, Commander Strucker decided that fucking me into submission was the best plan. He- he told me I was still pure because he didn’t knot me.” Steve was sobbing then, “He told me it didn’t count because he didn’t knot me. It only took one time. I agreed to submit then. But they didn’t know I was planning to play them as fools. That’s how I was able to run. Played those bastards for fucking fools.”

Bucky pulled Steve into his arms again, “Those bastards, those fucking bastards!” Bucky growled, “how dare they hurt you like that! How dare they touch you! How dare they hurt my mate!? I will kill them! I’ll kill them all, Steve!” Bucky was trembling with rage as he clutched Steve’s sobbing form to his chest, Bucky then kissed the top of Steve’s head, trying to soothe Steve and calm himself. 

Slowly Steve sank to the bathroom tiles, Bucky kneeling with him. Steve stayed wrapped in Bucky's arms for long minutes as he stopped crying. “We will both kill them. I promise,” Steve said.

“Good,” Bucky rumbled in approval and squeezed Steve tighter in his arms. Steve pressed his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck and inhaled, lost in the scent of summer storms and fresh earth. Steve smiled softly as he felt Bucky’s rumble of pleasure vibrate through his skin. Finally, Bucky broke the silence. “You should take a bath before the warm water runs out, I’ll wait in the living room.” Bucky made to stand. Steve grabbed his wrist.

“No, please, don’t leave me. I know you won’t hurt me, ever. And- and I don’t want to be alone right now.” Steve looked up at Bucky, pleading.

“Okay, Steve.” Bucky relented and pulled Steve to his feet. Steve resumed pulling his boots off, following with his pants. Bucky shut the tub off and turned to find Steve fully nude. Bucky stared at Steve, his lips parted softly as he took Steve in. 

Steve blushed under Bucky’s gaze but did not feel dirty or ashamed. “Gods, you only got more beautiful. I don’t know how you could be any more beautiful than you were when you presented,” Bucky breathed as he drank in the sight of Steve’s body. 

Steve internally preened at the praise. “Is that a compliment, alpha?” Steve teased Bucky, delighted to see him blush.

Without warning, Bucky rushed forward and kissed Steve hard. Steve fumbled with Bucky’s belt and zipper as they kissed. Finally, Steve succeeded in stripping Bucky. It was Steve’s turn to stare in awe. Bucky was the most gorgeous alpha he had ever seen. He was muscled, broad, and, as far as Steve was concerned, perfect. 

“Gods,” Steve breathed. He then buried his nose in the crook of Bucky’s neck, inhaling his scent. Gods, Steve had craved that scent. He gently kissed Bucky’s neck over his scent gland, causing the alpha to shiver. 

Bucky’s hard cock bumped Steve’s as Bucky pulled Steve closer by the hips. Bucky captured his lips again and plundered Steve’s mouth with deep kisses that left Steve shaking, precum dripping from his cock and slick sliding down his inner thighs. “Gods, Steve, you smell like apple pie,” Bucky rasped against Steve’s lips. Finally, Bucky gently pulled Steve into the tub, settling the omega in front of him, between his legs.

Steve practically purred from the combination of the hot water and Bucky’s cock pressed against his ass. Bucky’s broad hands gently scrubbed Steve’s hair with shampoo that smelled of tea tree oil. Steve relaxed into Bucky as his hair was rinsed. Satisfied with Steve’s hair, Bucky gently trailed a washcloth across Steve’s body, the soap lathered on it smelling of lavender and honey. Bucky gently scrubbed Steve’s skin as he kissed Steve’s neck, chuckling as Steve let out a whine of pleasure at his touches.

“My good omega,” Bucky purred in Steve’s ear as his hand slid down Steve’s stomach. Gently Bucky took Steve’s cock and stroked it. Steve moaned, throwing his head back against Bucky’s chest and panted. 

“I-I’ve never been touched like this,” he admitted, eyes almost rolling back in his head.

“What?” Bucky’s hand stopped stroking his cock and Steve whined. “Steve, do you mean you never actually played with yourself? Not even while in heat?”

Steve shook his head. “They didn’t let the omegas touch themselves in any ways that would be pleasurable. Even outside of heat, we couldn’t masturbate. They’d bind our hands for a week if we did. During heat, we got injections that simulated the pheromones an alpha’s orgasm produces, killed any desire we had instantly.”

“Gods, I may have never had a lover, but I sure as fuck know what an orgasm feels like. I’m going to fix that for you.” Bucky again stroked Steve’s cock, making Steve writhe and moan in pleasure.

Steve felt the pressure build. It was sublime. His whole body tingled, leaving him panting. Bucky skillfully teased Steve’s over-sensitive cock, chuckling as Steve’s hips began to buck with every stroke. Bucky used his left hand to gently tweak Steve’s nipples. Before Steve could react, he felt the pressure explode, leaving his cock and channel pulsing. He grunted through the almost painful pleasure, his breathing ragged. “Bucky…” He moaned through clenched teeth. 

“Was that good, my beautiful mate?” Bucky leaned down and caught Steve’s ear lobe between his teeth and tugged.

Steve moaned as he slowly came off the high of his orgasm, “Oh yes, Bucky.” With a chuckle, Bucky kissed Steve and pulled Steve so he was straddling Bucky’s hips and facing him. 

“I’m going to give you a proper mark when you go into heat next, so everyone knows you’re mine, forever. But, for now, I’ll just have to settle with you smelling like me.” Bucky nuzzled Steve and gently tugged him up into a kneeling position. Sliding his hands up the back of Steve’s wet thighs he gently nipped and kissed Steve’s collarbone, causing Steve to moan and thrust his hips into Bucky’s chest. Steve let out a howl of sudden pleasure when Bucky slid a hand from Steve’s thigh and ran his finger over Steve’s slick leaking hole. 

“Please Bucky, please,” Steve gasped and pressed his forehead to Bucky’s. “Make me yours. I need you.”

Bucky let out a pleased growl and slid a finger into Steve’s opening and gently thrust the digit in and out. Slowly Bucky added 2 more fingers, one at a time. He soon had Steve shaking and mewling against his neck as he thrust his fingers in and out. 

Steve rode the pleasure coursing through his body with pure ecstasy. Bucky’s fingers felt oh so good. But nothing prepared Steve for when Bucky guided him down onto his cock. Steve hissed and let out a moan before gently beginning to rock his hips with Bucky’s cock deep in him. 

“Yes, baby! Oh, gods, Steve!” Bucky moaned as Steve rode his cock, “you look so good with my cock in you.” Bucky reached up and fisted Steve’s wet hair, forcing his head back so he could nip and suck Steve’s neck.

Soon, Steve was riding Bucky with wild abandon, splashing water out of the tub as he did. He didn’t care, he was too busy making the alpha under him shake and pant. Steve felt his orgasm build sharp and hot in his gut before it exploded, leaving his cum painted across Bucky’s chest and his channel milking Bucky’s cock hard. 

Bucky lost control then. He gripped Steve’s hips and drove himself upwards into Steve’s slick, hot heat. Steve felt when Bucky’s knot popped, catching his rim with each thrust, almost blinding Steve with pleasure. Bucky let out a howl of pleasure and Steve felt the heat of Bucky coming deep within him. Bucky panted against Steve’s shoulder. “Oh baby, oh Stevie. You’re so perfect. I love you so much.”

Steve took Bucky’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. “I love you, I’ve never stopped loving you” he murmured against Bucky’s lips.

Later, they curled up in bed together, Bucky running his fingers through Steve’s newly shorn hair. “I’m never letting you go,” Bucky promised. 

Steve knew one thing for certain, he would hold Bucky to the promise till the day he died.

**==================================================================**

**/INTERNAL MEMO/**

**BY FEDERAL DECREE OF LORD THANOS-----**

**ONE STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, OMEGA, IS TO BE SHOT ON SIGHT. THE OMEGA HAS PROVEN UNTRAINABLE AND IS A DANGER TO ALL THE COUNTRY STANDS FOR. THE PROVEN DEATH OF STEVEN GRANT ROGERS WILL BE REWARDED WITH CHOICE OF MATE AND ENOUGH MONEY TO LIVE COMFORTABLY OUTSIDE OF MILITARY SERVICE.**

**===================================================================**

Over the next four months, Steve divulged all the information that he knew about the Federation of Northern American State’s plans and political goals. 

The commander of the United Opposition, Nick Fury, was skeptical at first, but the alpha slowly came around when Steve’s knowledge proved to be spot on and vital. Steve was able to direct one of Fury’s strike teams to a hidden arsenal of highly powerful weapons that Thanos had ordered created in the hopes of not only wiping out the United Opposition but also taking control of what was left of Canada and Mexico for vital trade routes, ports, and farmland.

“Well I’ll be damned, you were right after all,” Fury told Steve with a sly grin. “We would have never known about that base with the basic chatter we pick up. Good job, Rogers.” 

Bucky and his team, known as the Avengers, dragged Steve to the base pub for a drink and good food that night to celebrate the successful raid. Steve found himself wedged between Bucky and the red-headed omega, who’s real name was Natasha, at the table.

Steve had been introduced to the team the day after he had been reunited with Bucky. Along with Natasha, the second in command, the team included tactical expert Thor, the huge alpha who had held Steve at gunpoint on the lake, team medic beta Bruce Banner, team sniper omega Clint Barton, team weapons expert alpha Wade Wilson, team espionage specialist alpha Sam Wilson, team forward scout omega Peter Parker, and team engineer and Bucky’s godsbrother, omega Tony Stark.

When Steve had been fully introduced, Tony had tackled Steve in a hug, proclaiming, “Welcome to our little family of outcasts!” Steve had been moved to tears by the hug.

During the four months he had been on base, Steve had grown very fond of the Avengers, and the Avengers had grown fond of Steve. It had taken Steve a while to get used to having so many people genuinely glad to see him and want to be around him. He felt a little stunted from his 6 years of isolation. Bucky had helped Steve get around that feeling, explaining to Steve that anyone who escapes Thanos’ reign feels like that for a bit. 

Even with Bucky’s affirmations, Steve would still be taken by surprise by things like Bruce or Natasha calling out to him in the rec room while he was running on the treadmill. The first couple times one of them had called out to him he had almost gone flying off the treadmill. Other times Steve would jump out of his skin when Tony or Peter hugged him in greeting. Thor, Wade, Clint, and Sam had almost given Steve a heart attack when they showed up unannounced to drag him to the pub in the civilian quarters for some bonding time. He was getting better about it, however, and quite enjoyed the time he spent with the Avengers. 

Just sitting around the table with them in the pub enjoying a meal together filled a hole in Steve that he had never realized he had. It was things like watching Natasha interact with Bruce, her shy but sweet mate, Wade’s desperate attempts to get Peter to flirt with him, Tony clacking away on a com screen while guzzling beer like it was water, Thor’s bragging about his mate and brood of children back home, and the betting Clint and Sam had between them about when Peter would finally cave to Wade’s advances that made the meal feel like a family event. He mentioned as much to Bucky when his alpha had dragged him onto the pub’s dance floor to slow dance. 

“I felt the same way when I joined them. Those fucking schools do their best to fuck you up and try to isolate you,” Bucky confirmed. “We as a species are meant to be social, our earliest ancestors lived in packs. But Thanos and his cronies figured out it would be easiest to control us if we felt isolated everywhere except with our devotion to the government.” Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead as they swayed in each other’s arms. “I think deep down as kids, we craved a family, and to be accepted into one is really healing.”

Steve nodded, “I agree.” Bucky smiled softly down at Steve and kissed him. Steve didn’t even mind when the Avengers began to hoot and cheer for them. Steve knew at that moment he was where he belonged.

**====================================================================**

**/CANADIAN SENTINEL/**

**PLOT DISCOVERED TO OVERTHROW CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER. THANOS DENIES ALL ACCUSATIONS. SEE PAGE 2 FOR COMPLETE DETAILS**

**====================================================================**

By June, Bucky and Steve finally convinced Commander Fury to allow Steve to start training with the Avengers. Steve picked back up hand to hand combat with ease. 

At first, there were some snickers from Wade and Thor when Steve entered the training yard with Bucky. Both alphas believed there was no way Steve could even hope to catch up with them combat-wise. It was not meant to be cruel, it was a conclusion they had come to as Steve had been trapped in a re-education facility learning housework for 6 years. Steve did not hold that against them. 

However, he did feel a large amount of satisfaction when their snickers were cut short when Steve laid both of them flat on their asses within three minutes of them squaring off against each other. 

Both males were groaning on the ground of the training yard as Bucky held out his hand to Natasha. “Pay up.” Natasha scowled and dropped a 20 into Bucky’s waiting hand. “Thaaank you,” Bucky smirked and shoved the bill into his pocket and went to join Steve in the middle of the yard. “Ready to dance, punk?” 

Steve smirked at his alpha, “With you, jerk? Always.” 

They squared off like the old days at the academy. The whole team gathered at the edge of the yard, watching them circle each other. Steve studied Bucky and the careful steps his alpha made. Bucky was studying him too. Steve noted that even with his prosthetic, Bucky still favored his left side. Steve faked a jab to the left, ducked Bucky’s return swing and jabbed Bucky twice in the right side of his ribs. 

“Still as fast as lightning, aren’t you?” Bucky gasped and smirked. Steve dodged two jabs from Bucky’s fist, only to be caught with a kick to his right hip. Steve stumbled, regained his footing and continued to circle Bucky. They continued to trade punches and kicks until Bucky delivered a swift punch to Steve’s jaw and knocked him flat on his ass. Steve laid on the ground, dazed. Bucky hadn’t been able to beat him in hand to hand combat since they were 11. 

Holy shit, Steve thought, I’ve gone soft. Steve groaned as Bucky helped him back to his feet. “Well, you’ve finally beaten me.” Steve joked.

“I don’t think it was really that fair,” Bucky grinned at Steve and settled Steve’s arm over his shoulder so Bucky could support him. “I think we’ll have to have a rematch after you freshen up a bit. Right guys?” Bucky turned his head to look at the Avengers. The whole team stared back at them, mouths open in awe. 

Finally, Tony spoke. “No one’s ever been able to go toe to toe with Bucky for longer than 5 minutes. You lasted 11 minutes. What the hell did they feed you at that school? Servings of whoop-ass at breakfast?”

Steve blushed while Bucky guffawed. Tony wasn’t wrong, both Steve and Bucky were formidable opponents when it came to combat tactics. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steve soon found himself spending the next few weeks alternating between translating coded FNAS messages for Commander Fury and sparring in the training ring. 

The coded messages weren’t anything too difficult, Steve had taught himself the cipher while pouring tea for Commander Strucker. It had been pretty simple once Steve realized that it was a bastardized form of Old German written backward. 

Steve loved his code-breaking assignment, it kept him busy and he enjoyed learning new things like the fact that Thanos had convinced his followers that the west side of the country was completely deserted, when in fact many west coast cities were still populated. That fact shocked Steve to no end, as that meant the United Opposition was larger than he had ever known.

It was while Steve was translating a list of supplies that Thanos was trying to barter from the Republic of Chinese Territories that Steve felt his heat start to creep into his awareness. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Steve dropped the data screen he had been typing on, and it bounced off his desk with a solid thunk. Steve paid it no mind as he tried to remember the last time he had actually had a heat. He had been so dosed on pheromone suppressants that he hadn’t had a heat in almost two years, which meant the one he was about to experience was going to be a fucking monster. He had to find Bucky, and fast. Steve stumbled to his feet and hurried for the door of the small office Fury let him work out of. Steve could feel the heat fever and the beginnings of slick. Frantically he tapped on the com Bucky had given him. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Steve begged as he ran through the hallways towards the living quarters of the base. 

“Whoa! Steve, you okay?” Steve looked up from the com and was relieved to see Peter Parker hurrying towards him. Peter stuttered to a stop, “you’re in heat?”

Steve could only nod as tears filled his eyes. He hadn’t experienced a full heat in so long that he didn’t think he could physically handle it. “Help me find Bucky, please?” Peter quickly grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him through a side door. 

“When was the last time you had a heat?” Peter looked over his shoulder as he continued to pull Steve down a back hallway. 

“Uhhh… a complete heat? 2 years ago.” Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead as he tried to form words. 

Peter swore for the first time ever in front of Steve. “WHAT THE FUCK?! No wonder you smell like a sexual nuclear bomb! You may be bonded to Bucky, but you smell so strong that unbonded alphas may not be able to resist. BUT SERIOUSLY?! 2 FUCKING YEARS?” Steve winced at Peter’s clearly horrified and furious voice. Before he could reply his com started to beep. 

“Bucky?” Steve pleaded when he hit the answer button.

“Stevie? What’s wrong?!” Bucky’s voice sounded over the com. 

“ ‘M in heat,” Steve whimpered. “I haven’t had a full one in 2 years.”

“Baby, where are you? Are you alone? Can you make it back to our place?” Bucky’s voice was full of worry. Peter answered for Steve.

“He’s with me boss, I’m trying to get him back to your place. We’re in building 2. I’ll have him there in 3. What’s your ETA?” Peter asked as he kicked the door open onto a landing that connected building 2 with the living quarters. Steve stumbled behind Peter, his body wracked with pain and need. 

“I’m 15 minutes out. Get Steve to our place and then don’t let anyone in until I get there. Is that clear?” Bucky barked through the com.

“Yes sir, understood,” Peter replied and managed to drag Steve to his door. “Come on Steve, open your eyes so they can be scanned to unlock your door.” 

Steve struggled to obey, his vision blurry and unable to focus. Finally, the door clicked and slid open. Peter deposited Steve on the couch and rushed to get him a bottle of water. 

“Drink this. Bucky will be here soon, okay?” 

Steve panted and nodded. “Okay.” Peter rushed out of the apartment to stand guard, leaving Steve alone in the living room. 

Steve tried to drink the water, but his body wanted nothing to do with it. His body needed Bucky, and it needed Bucky now. Steve tore at his clothing, his body too hot and sensitive for the fabric. He finally stripped naked and made his way to the bedroom, his body instinctively going to where Bucky’s scent was the strongest.

Steve gathered their blankets up and rearranged them into a nest the best he could. Shivering, he climbed onto the bed and clutched Bucky’s pillow to his chest. He breathed in Bucky’s scent from the pillow and tried to calm his body down enough to think. 

His body was having none of it. His cock stood at attention, dripping precum. He could feel his slick slide down his thighs onto the blankets he was curled up on top of. He needed to touch himself, do something to relieve the pressure building in him, but he just couldn’t. Every time he tried, he heard the crack of the whip, heard strains of scripture worm their way through his mind, and voices that whispered how dirty he was. Steve was in tears. He should be able to touch himself, he shouldn’t feel shame, but he did. He felt so damn dirty and ashamed. 

“Little sluut- such a shaame-” Pierce’s voice echoed through his head, intertwining with Strucker’s, “just a bitch that needs to be broken-” 

Steve began to cry, the feelings of anger, shame, need, and agony burning through him. He almost didn’t hear the door to the apartment slide open.

“Steve?” Bucky called. “Steve, baby?” The bedroom creaked open. “Oh, baby,” Bucky rushed to the bed and scooped Steve up. “I’m here baby, I’m here. It’s okay.” 

Steve sobbed out, “no! I’m dirty, it’s dirty!” Memories from the re-education facility flooded his mind. He thrashed in Bucky’s arms, his body demanding his alpha’s touch, but his mind panicking from the feeling. “D-don’t touch me! I’m dirty!”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you look at me right now!” Bucky commanded, using his alpha voice on Steve for the first time. Steve instantly obeyed and met Bucky’s eyes with his. Bucky gently placed his hand at the back of Steve’s neck over the pressure points, stilling Steve’s shaking. “Are you my mate?”

Steve struggled to answer, “B-bucky-”

“Are you my mate?” Bucky gently squeezed his fingers over Steve’s pressure points.

“Y-yes!” Steve gasped out, his whole body thrumming from Bucky’s touch. 

“Then you should know that anything, ANYTHING, we do together is not dirty. Your heat is natural, it is healthy. What they did to you? That was not natural, that was not healthy. That was dirty and cruel, teaching you to be ashamed of this part of you.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s hot, sweaty forehead. “ Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

“N-no,” Steve whimpered.

“ I see my mate who is in heat and wrapped safely in my arms. I do not see anything dirty. I see someone who is beautiful, and loved very deeply by me.” Bucky pressed another kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Do you believe me?” 

“I do,” Steve panted, Bucky’s words burning away the shame he felt. Steve reached up and wrapped his trembling arms around Bucky’s shoulders and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky released the gentle hold on Steve’s neck and gently ran his hands up and down Steve’s back. 

“Good,” purred Bucky. “Let me take care of you? Please?” Steve could smell Bucky’s rut slowly mingle in the air, mixed with his own scent. Steve’s heat had triggered Bucky’s rut, just like it had when they first presented. Steve nodded against Bucky’s neck, the absolute need he felt had stolen his voice. 

Gently, Bucky set Steve down into the nest of blankets and leaned over Steve, bracing his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders. Steve stared up into Bucky’s eyes, marveling at the absolute look of feral hunger and need they held. Steve licked his lips in anticipation, his cock twitched against his belly, leaking more precum.

Before Steve could attempt to speak Bucky brought his mouth crashing down onto Steve’s. With a muffled groan, Steve met Bucky’s tongue with his. They kissed with furious abandon, Bucky occasionally breaking apart from Steve to nip and suck on Steve’s neck.

Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s shirt, attempting to rip it from his back. Bucky broke the kiss long enough to rip his shirt off, kick his boots and pants off before he resumed kissing Steve, grinding his naked body against Steve’s.

Steve let out a whine of pleasure and bucked his hips against Bucky’s, making the alpha growl, “Tell me what you need, Stevie.”

“Alpha, fuck me, please!” Steve begged. Steve and Bucky had had sex countless times before today and it had been mind-blowingly awesome, but because of Steve’s heat, everything felt different. Steve’s body felt electric and it responded to Bucky’s touch with such desire that Steve feared he may stop breathing. 

Bucky grinned down at Steve, lust making his blue eyes glitter, “gonna make you all mine, baby. Everyone will know.” Bucky ran a cool finger down the center of Steve’s chest, across Steve’s erection and through his slick. Bucky brought the slick covered finger to his mouth and sucked. Steve almost came right then and there. “You taste so good, omega mine. Gonna fill you up real good.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and dragged him closer, the head of Bucky’s cock pressed against Steve’s ready entrance. 

Steve let out a howl of relief when Bucky slowly slid into Steve, his thighs meeting Steve’s ass. Bucky stayed deeply seated in Steve, watching his omega and not moving. Finally, Steve whined, “Bucky, please, move.” 

Steve felt Bucky’s control snap as his cock was driven deep into Steve’s ass. Bucky pulled Steve up and against his chest, thrusting hard into Steve. Gasping, Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s back, feeling the pleasure of their fucking roll through him in great hot waves. Bucky kissed along Steve’s neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Steve’s cock was caught between their bodies, and the friction had Steve coming again and again. 

Every orgasm Steve had caused his channel to squeeze around Bucky’s cock. Soon, Bucky’s knot was caught in Steve, and Steve could feel Bucky tense with an oncoming orgasm. Bucky suddenly came with a harsh shout and sank his teeth into Steve’s scent gland on his neck. Steve went rigid against Bucky’s chest as the full force of the bond connection sang through them. Steve came again from the sheer ecstasy of the connection. 

Bucky ran his tongue over the bite, the chemicals in his saliva killing the pain. Steve panted hard, his heat, for the moment, sated. Gently Bucky laid them on their sides as they were still knotted together. Bucky ran his hand up and down Steve’s back as they both tried to breathe. 

“Holy fuck,” Steve gasped, snuggling closer to Bucky. 

Bucky’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. “I agree.”

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Steve’s heat lasted an unprecedented 7 days. Typical heats lasted only 3 days, but Steve’s body had decided to rebel to show its displeasure of 2 years of heat suppressants. By the time Steve’s heat let up, his whole body ached. He felt thoroughly fucked. He sat up slowly from their nest as Bucky snored next to him. Steve gently stroked Bucky’s hair from his forehead and kissed his alpha’s temple gently. Bucky mumbled in his sleep but did not wake. 

Chuckling, Steve hobbled his way to the bathroom for a sorely needed shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, he inspected himself in the mirror. Gently, he ran his fingers over the fully visible bond bite and shivered when the sensitive skin sent tingles up his spine, the scar on his lip no longer tingled at his touch. Steve marveled at the changes his body had gone through in the 7 months he had been reunited with Bucky. Steve’s muscle mass was slowly coming back, his jaw was hard, and he had lost the waifish look he had when he first arrived. Steve grinned. He looked nothing like the perfect omega he had pretended to be. 

Steve stepped into the shower and scrubbed away the sticky post-sex feeling. His body felt so much better. Steve somehow felt lighter, which was odd, because his heart felt so full. Grinning, Steve touched the bond mark over his scent gland.

“Save me some hot water,” Bucky requested as he entered the bathroom a few minutes after Steve had started scrubbing himself. 

“Hurry up and get in, then,” Steve laughed and beckoned Bucky through the shower curtain. Bucky swiftly joined him, a tired, pleased look spread across his face. Steve tilted his face up to kiss Bucky, and then roughly began scrubbing Bucky with the loofah. 

“Whoa-hey!” Bucky gasped as the rough loofah slid over his skin. “Trying to exfoliate me to my bones?”

“You stink like sex,” replied Steve as he scrubbed away, causing Bucky to chuckle and drop a kiss onto Steve’s forehead. 

“I prefer to think of it as Odeur de Steve- hey don’t smack me with the loofah!” Bucky cried indignantly as Steve swatted him with the loofah. 

“Don’t you go around calling me a fancy pre-virus word for perfume, James Barnes. People won’t take me seriously. Do you know how much shit I’d get from Wade and Sam?” Steve scowled up at Bucky, only 10% serious.

Bucky grinned and leaned down to kiss Steve again. “You look so cute when you’re annoyed with me.” 

“I better look cute every damn minute I’m with you then!” Steve huffed. 

After their shower, they ate a quick breakfast and ventured back into public for the first time in 7 days. The minute they stepped out the door both their coms buzzed. The caller ID screamed COMMANDER FURY across the screen. Bucky hit the answer button.

“MY OFFICE, 5 MINUTES.” Fury’s voice rang through the hallway from Bucky’s wrist com. 

\----------------------------------------------

Steve and Bucky arrived to find all of the Avengers in Fury’s office. Before either of them could ask what was going on, Fury spoke from his desk. 

“Seven days. Seven fucking days. A whole team was out on reproductive leave for SEVEN DAYS. I don’t know what the fuck you and Rogers were fed or drugged with while in FNAS custody, Barnes, but your whole fucking team went into heat or rut the same day you two did. DO YOU KNOW HOW TIME-CONSUMING IT WAS TO FLY LAURA, STRANGE, RILEY, AND SIF ONTO BASE?!” Steve shivered at the alpha’s rage. Fury’s face was calm, but his words indicated otherwise. “You sure as hell have a lot to make up for! We had to push operations back months because of Roger’s super-heat. MONTHS. Now, get out of my office before I decide I need to yell at you again. DISMISSED.”

The Avengers could not get out of Fury’s office fast enough. They all congregated in the rec room to catch up and assess what had just transpired. “So….” Natasha started, “who wants to share first?”

Slowly the events of the past 7 days revealed themselves. Peter was first to admit that within 20 minutes of Bucky arriving to take care of Steve, Peter had gone into heat. As he was unmated, he did the first thing his brain could come up with. He went to find the only unmated alpha he trusted. 7 days later Peter proudly bore Wade’s bond mark on his neck. The scarred, intimidating alpha looked incredibly smug, but when he looked at Peter, Wade’s eyes only held awe and love. 

Natasha and Bruce both owned up to the fact that they also experienced a 7-day heat. “It was wild,” admitted Bruce. “Even I felt the effects of her heat. Normally I can stay pretty damned level headed as a beta, but not this time. We hadn’t even realized 7 days had passed until Fury called all enraged.” 

Clint, Thor, and Sam had all gone into rut rage, which is why their mates had to be flown in. Apparently they had caused some damage to one of the training rooms and had to be sedated until their mates arrived. “Yeah, we’re in the shit house with Fury for that,” Clint said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sam and Thor nodded in agreement, all looking embarrassed.

Tony’s mate was notified of his heat and arrived with the alpha’s mates. “I’ve never had a 7-day heat before. What the fuck did they give you to make you so potent!?” Tony asked, eyeing Steve and Bucky with suspicion. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, thoroughly embarrassed. “They suppressed my heats for two years with pheromone injections. I guess my body decided it was time to let me know it was upset? I’m not sure why or how it affected you guys.”

“I have an idea as to what happened,” Bruce offered. “We’re basically a pack, right? My theory is that we’ve synced biologically to the point that we’ve bonded as a pack and typically with omegas in a pack, their heats sync. I think what happened is that the biological response Steve’s super-heat caused sent the omega’s heats into overdrive and that basically pulled all the alphas in our little pack into rut. In other words, we just experienced a normal pack response to an omega’s heat, times 1 million.

Steve nodded, thinking over Bruce’s theory. Pack bonds were rare in the 21st century as the modern world provided almost everything a person could need. 

Back when packs were necessary for survival, a biological survival mechanism caused pack bonded omegas to go into heat at the same, allowing for the future pups to all be born at the same time, ensuring if their birther died or could not care for them, another omega would be nursing at the same time and could step up and care for the pups and raise them into younglings. 

Steve, had, however, never heard of alphas going into rut at the same time. In nature, alphas of the pack would rut at different times of the year, never together. That was to ensure that the pack was never without protection. Steve figured that it must have been the accelerated biological response to his super-heat.

Wade spoke up for the first time, finally tearing his eyes away from Peter. “While I appreciate what your super-heat did for me, I would greatly appreciate it not happen again. Fury is an asshole on a good day. If this happens again, I don’t think any good will come from it, and I, for one, do not want to be court-martialed. My face is too pretty for army jail.” Wade pointed at his scarred face and grinned while the whole group chuckled. 

“I’ll do my best,” Steve blushed, so embarrassed that he could feel his blush travel all the way to the tips of his fingers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Steve was introduced to the mates of his team members for the first time at the local pub. Steve met Laura, Clint’s beautiful, dark-haired, spunky beta mate. Steve was floored to find out that Clint and Laura had two daughters together. Clint had never mentioned it.

“I worry a lot, so I try not to dwell on what could be lost if we don’t win this struggle against Thanos,” Clint explained while squeezing Laura’s hand. “And sometimes that equates to not talking about what you care about.”

Bucky, who was standing next to Steve, clapped his hand on Clint’s shoulder, “I understand that.” Clint nodded in agreement and led Laura to the bar to order after they finished exchanging pleasantries. 

Sam introduced Riley, a soft-spoken omega who was an army nurse stationed at Camp Grayling. “It’s nice to meet you, Steve,” said Riley, as he shook Steve’s hand. “Sam speaks highly of you and your mate. I think it is very brave that the both of you escaped the FNAS and joined us here. You give a lot of omegas hope.”

Steve found himself blushing and blinking away tears. “I-its not all that brave. I did it for selfish reasons, mainly. I wanted Bucky.”

Both Riley and Sam laugh, “I don’t think it's selfish to do things out of love.” 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand and smiled. “They’re right. Now, let’s go find Thor or I’ll never hear the end of it.” They bid Sam and Riley a farewell and promised to swing by after meeting the others.

“FRIENDS!” Thor boomed as they approached him and his absolutely stunning omega mate. “Please, meet my darling Sif, mother of my three sons and four daughters!” 

Steve knew Thor had seven children, and it still blew him away. More than two children were almost completely unheard of in this day and age. Sif was considered a medical miracle. She had submitted herself to be studied by the Mayo Clinic after her fourth successful birth. She was giving the medical world hope that there could be a fertility booster that could be given to anyone seeking to have a child. Before motherhood, she had been a highly ranked sniper in the opposition. 

“Do you miss being in the field with your old team?” Steve had asked when Sif mentioned her prior career. 

“Sometimes,” Sif admitted. “I really enjoyed what I did in the military. But I can’t seem to stop having children,” she chuckled and then a sad look crossed her face. 

“One day I will go back. But right now? My family is more important. Raising children is not for everyone, and I do not fault those who do not leave their careers behind to raise younglings, but I love my children, and I will never regret them. Even when they behave like my darling alpha,” Sif punched Thor in the arm, causing the large alpha to yelp and pout, rubbing his arm. 

“My darling Sif, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Thor said, attempting to look innocent and failing horribly as mirth and mischief filled his eyes. Steve could only chuckle at them as they play bickered their way to the bar to order. 

Steve did not meet Tony’s mate, Dr. Stephen Strange, until the next morning at breakfast in the community mess hall. Tony had explained that his mate had been pulled to perform an emergency surgery and would be missing the team’s dinner. 

Tony’s alpha was tall, with defined, high cheekbones, dark hair, and a stern face. Steve was taken aback at first by the alpha’s expression. He had expected Tony to be with someone who was as cheerful and flamboyant as he was.

“A pleasure to meet you. Mr. Rogers,” said Dr. Strange when they first met. “I had the pleasure of performing brain surgery on your mate when Tony and I attached his prosthetic arm.” A small smile spread across the alpha’s lips, warming his features considerably. 

Steve shook his hand back, “Thank you for helping my mate I-”

Dr. Strange stopped Steve with a wink, “No need to thank me. I’m the one who got a mate out of the deal.” He nodded towards Tony who was shoveling eggs in his mouth while holding an animated conversation with Bucky. 

Steve chuckled as he watched the two males interact. 

“Tony told me that you went through omega conversion therapy?” Dr. Strange asked Steve after a moment.

“I did,” Steve admitted. “I never want to do it again,” he said, trying to joke, “it wasn’t very fun.”

Dr. Strange inspected Steve for a moment, “I’m amazed you aren’t more mentally affected by the treatments. You don’t shy away from alphas, you make eye contact, and you don’t slouch to make yourself smaller. Tony told me that they were planning to give you to Thanos. They must have thought that you had accepted the treatments.”

Steve let out an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I made them think I was. I played their game and fooled them.”

“Fascinating,” murmured Strange, “you have incredible mental fortitude. For that, I congratulate you, as that is not something many people display.” Strange’s face lit into a smile, “in the future, would you be willing to speak with my colleague Dr. Helen Cho? She is a leading expert in omega conversion therapy reversal. She would love to speak to you about your experience.”

Steve blinked in surprise, “she would want to talk to me? About my time at the facility? I mean, sure, if you think that would help others in the future.”

Dr. Strange grinned at Steve, “It is something that I am 100% sure will help others in the future. I’ll have Tony put you in contact with Dr. Cho later this week.”

Steve grinned back, “I look forward to it.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonys’, Sam’s, Clint’s, and Thor’s mates were flown to their prospective stations two days after the super-heat had ended and Fury threw the team back into work with a thinly veiled threat of what would happen if that much-unplanned leave happened again. 

The team quickly fell back into their usual routine and by the end of June, everyday life had returned back to normal. 

Steve was still not allowed to patrol with the Avengers or go on missions as Fury decided Steve was too valuable and would be in an incredible amount of danger if he was captured. Steve had grudgingly accepted Fury’s reasoning and continued to translate pirated information from the FNAS. 

Steve spent most of his days looking for valuable intelligence, and he found it on a warm afternoon in late June, encrypted in an old email thread.

**=================================================================**

**Encryption/010111101010101010/**

**Encryption/Broke**

**Date: August 22nd, 2020, Washington D.C., The United States Of America**

**Re: Encrypted “THE REAPING”**

**Senator Thanos,**

**Something terrible has happened with The Reaping Virus. It has mutated in ways we could have never imagined. IT HAS GONE AIRBORNE. It will affect every viable reproductive organ on this planet if we do not do something to stop the spread.**

**If this is not contained, we could lose 50% of our population in just under a decade. Economies will collapse, governments will fall. We are not prepared for the social upheaval this will cause. This has gone further than just targeting your political enemies!**

**This virus will present as a wasting disease. Our resources will be taxed, we will not be able to care for all who are affected.**

**Lord Thanos, I beg of you, please, send out quarantine orders, stop this before it can cause worldwide deaths.**

**With greatest respect and urgency,**

**Dr. Montesi**

**Encryption/Broke**

**Date: August 22nd, 2020, Washington D.C., The United States Of America**

**Re: Re: Encrypted “THE REAPING”**

**Dr. Montesi,**

**Let them die.**

**By the will of the gods,**

**Senator Thanos.**

**==========================================================================**

“AN INSIDE JOB?! YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THANOS CAUSED THE VIRUS OUTBREAK AND DID NOTHING TO CONTAIN IT?!” Fury raged as he read the emails that Steve had decrypted. In total there were 1500 emails that Steve had found that outlined Thanos’ involvement in the Reaping. 

Thanos had been involved from day one. The virus was designed to only infect omegas and was intended to be given to political enemies. Thanos spent most of 2017, 2018, and 2019 silently infecting omegas who were politically at odds with Thanos’ view of gender and religion. 

Thanos and his team had managed to assassinate his enemies in a way that other illnesses and cancers were blamed for the deaths, but in 2020, the virus mutated. Instead of stepping forward to warn the public and taking responsibility for what he and his team had wrought, Thanos allowed the virus to run rampant through mankind worldwide. 

Thanos did not speak up when mass graves were dug, when third world countries crumbled, wars for resources raged, the United States crumbled in a bloody civil conflict, and billions died. Instead, he stood at his pulpit and preached how the gods were reaping their vengeance on the world, that this was the world’s penance. When the smoke cleared, Thanos still stood at the pulpit, but not as a preacher, but a ruling lord. 

Steve stayed silent as Fury raged and spit as he paced his office. Steve had come to Fury the moment he had all of the emails, he hadn’t even alerted Bucky to what he had found. Steve was afraid that if he spoke, he would spit acid. Steve only felt absolute rage, he vibrated with it. 

Thanos and the government backing the Federation of Northern American States had lied about everything. They had lied about Russia being the source of the virus. They had lied about the gods’ will. Thanos was responsible for the death of billions.

Finally Fury stopped pacing and tapped on his com. “Coulison, get me Ms. Potts on the line. We have a press release to schedule. Shits about to hit the fan.”

==============================================================

**/BREAKING NEWS/**

**PRESS RELEASE JUNE 29TH, 2051**

**COMMANDER FURY ADDRESSES THE FREE WORLD**

**TRANSCRIPT CLIP** **0.05 MIN- 2.13 MIN**

**FULL TRANSCRIPT CLIP** **12.00 MIN**

**C.FURY: I STAND BEFORE YOU TODAY TO BRING TO LIGHT THE DARK SECRET KEPT FROM THE WORLD BY LORD THANOS AND THE FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES. WE HAVE RELEASED 1500 EMAILS DETAILING LORD THANOS’ INVOLVEMENT WITH THE BACCA-FLAN 37 VIRUS, BETTER KNOWN AS THE REAPING. ALL DOCUMENTS ARE AVAILABLE ON THE FREEWEB FOR ALL TO SEE.**

**RUSSIA IS NO LONGER BELIEVED TO BE INVOLVED IN THE BIOCHEMICAL ATTACK IN 2020, AS ALL INDICATORS POINT TO LORD THANOS AND THE GOVERNING BODY OF THE FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES ORCHESTRATING THE VIRUS.**

**==============================================================**

Within 5 minutes of Commander Fury’s press release reports of riots arrived. 

Within 6 minutes of the press release, the Prime Ministers of Canada and Great Britain, and the presidents of Mexico, Ireland, and France were all trying to contact Fury.

Within 10 minutes, Thanos held his own press release, only to be booed off stage, the audience demanding the truth and justice.

Within 30 minutes, Thanos began to bomb major cities in the FNAS. Steve sobbed as he watched streamed footage of the destroyed streets of Old New York City.. It was clear that the minute Thanos could not control the public, he used deadly force to put himself back into control. 

Bucky pulled Steve close and held him as reports continued to flood in. The number of wounded and dead rose by the second as bombs exploded in all major economic hubs on the Eastern Seaboard.

One hour after the press release, Fury finished the meeting with the other world leaders and the commanding generals of the other sections of opposition territory. ‘I got orders from the United States of America’s president, OUR president, President Alexander Wilson, that we are to protect civilians at all costs. We are to drive Thanos and his men straight to hell.” Fury looked to Bucky and Steve. “Thanos is holed up in his residential palace in old D.C. Steve, you told me you had the layout memorized?”

Steve did have the layout memorized. It was one of the many floor plans he had originally been instructed to learn in his advanced military placement program as he trained to become a bodyguard for Thanos, and later as the omega who would potentially run Thanos’ household. He knew the blindspots, the easy access points, everything. “I do, commander.”

“Good. We are mobilizing the Great Lakes Divisions and marching on the border. I need you and Bucky’s team to try to get to Thanos behind the lines. It might be suicide, but, you and your knowledge are our only hope at ending this before it turns nuclear. Do you understand?” Fury asked Steve sternly as Bucky tensed beside him. 

“Steve- no-,” Bucky tried to speak, but Steve cut him off, wincing at the look of hurt Bucky gave him.

“Yes, Commander Fury, I understand 100%. Thanos is to be eliminated,” Steve spoke with a voice that sounded more confident than he felt. 

“Good. You leave in 40 minutes. Barnes, ready your team. It’s the end times. Dismissed.” Fury nodded to the door and turned back to his flashing com pad.

Once outside of Fury’s office, Steve turned to Bucky, “Please, Bucky, don’t try to stop me, don’t try to keep me from doing this. I need to, and you know it.”

Bucky only sighed and bit back a sad smile, “I would never be able to stop you, and you know it. Just promise me you will be safe. If I lose sight of you when we navigate the complex I-I don’t know if I could help you if you got into trouble, and I’ll never forgive myself if you get hurt…” Bucky blinked back tears as he spoke. Steve cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him.

“I will be careful as I can possibly be. I love you, always. I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve kissed Bucky again before Bucky gripped Steve’s hand and turned to pull him down the hall to the mission supply room. 

Steve and Bucky joined the Avengers in front of the hover jet on the tarmac 8 minutes later, dressed and packed for combat. 

“Let’s stop a mad man,” was all Tony said before they boarded the jet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a tense and silent two-hour flight from Detroit to old D.C. Steve had briefed the team of the layout of the residential palace right after takeoff, but without visuals, it was a short briefing. 

No one offered to start a conversation, not even Tony. The omega got chatty when nervous but was absolutely silent during the flight. Natasha and Bruce held hands, Wade and Peter leaned against each other, while Sam, Clint, and Thor flipped through their wrist coms, possibly catching a last look at their mates before the battle. Steve kissed Bucky one last time before the jet landed in the large and mostly deserted new growth forest surrounding the palace. 

The team disembarked from the jet silently and fanned into position. Peter, Sam, and Wade took the lead scouting, Natasha and Clint stayed wide to the sides as surveillance, and Bruce, Thor, and Tony brought up the rear guard, making sure they were not followed. Steve and Bucky moved in the middle of the group, intent on getting to the palace garden’s wall. The booming echoes of falling bombs rang through the silent forest, and Steve could see the glow of Old D.C. burning through the trees. It felt like the whole world was ending. 

Steve let out a low whistle and signaled Bucky once they came upon the garden wall. Using hand signals only, Steve led the team to a small cellar door buried at the base of the wall. Almost crying with relief when the rusted lock broke off and the door pulled open easily, Steve led the way into the hidden wine cellars. The cellars were old and rarely used. It was built in the old style with multiple tunnels leading to different parts of the palace to keep servants unseen. Tonight they would hide soldiers.

Once in the cellar, Bucky gave the final orders, “Follow the tunnels into the main house. Kill anyone in uniform on sight. If all goes well, in 30 minutes Fury can land his helicarrier here and we can go home. If it doesn’t go well, I just want you to know it has been an honor serving with all of you. Now, let’s take Thanos down. Dismissed!” With one last lingering look at Steve, Bucky turned, pushed open a door, and raced up the tunnel as the rest of the team split off. Steve adjusted the rifle on his shoulder, pulled a blade from his belt and ran up his designated tunnel, trying not to think about Bucky and the danger they were in. 

Steve ran through the tunnel, knowing it would let out on one of the upper levels near Thanos’ office. At the end of the tunnel, Steve pressed the only white brick in the red brick wall. The dead-end in front of Steve swung open to reveal a lavish hallway, decorated with items fit for a museum. Steve stepped into the hallway, heart pounding in his ears, and checked for hidden enemies and their heat signatures through the scope of his rifle. One guard stood with his back to Steve, obviously distracted. Steve crept up behind the man and slit his throat with one quick jerk of his blade. The guard let out a soft gasp and swayed. Steve gently lowered the dying man to the ground so his falling body would not alert others. 

Assuring himself the guard was dead, Steve turned and sighted down the hall again, looking for heat signatures through his scope. His heart began to pound when he picked up 2 heat signatures on the other side of a door at the end of the hallway.

Steve forced his heart to calm and he heard the muffled screaming coming from the other side of the ornately carved wooden door that had the creation story of the many gods carved into it. Steve pushed against the door and it swung open revealing Thanos with his back to Steve pointing a pistol and standing over a screaming Commander Strucker. 

“Y-yes the boy is here with the resistance. I--I know I said he was taken care of, I thought he died in the woods when he ran away, I-I-I’m sorry sir, I-I-I don’t know how they got the information or how they got past security! P-please don’t kill me!” Strucker wailed as Thanos’ hold on the pistol never wavered as he spoke.

“Commander Strucker, I cannot allow failure to exist among my ranks. You have failed me. You have failed this country. You have failed the gods.” Thanos pulled the hammer of the pistol back slowly as he watched Strucker piss himself. “I relieve you of your position, Commander Strucker. Go in peace, and greet the gods.” Thanos pulled the trigger and with a loud pop, Strucker’s head jerked back sharply, his scream cut off quickly, and he fell to his side on the ground.

Steve leveled his rifle at Thanos and spoke, “Can’t own up to your own mistakes, can you, Thanos?”

Thanos whipped towards Steve, his face contorted with rage, aimed the still-smoking pistol at Steve’s face. “Well, well, well, the prodigal slut returns,” he spit. “You omegas are all the same. Trying to be more than you really are, going against the will of the gods. It is your fault that I have to bomb my own cities. You and your resistance leaked poisoned words into the ears of my people, turning them against me, against the gods.” 

“Spare me your self-righteous bullshit. I forced you to do nothing. It was your own choice to bomb innocent people. An omega did not make that command, nor did an omega press the button to launch the bombs. This is all at your feet, Thanos,” Steve spit back at Thanos. “The shame and the guilt is yours.”

Thanos let out an unhinged laugh and held his arms out with the pistol pointed at the ceiling. “I have no guilt! This is the will of the gods, little slut! I am the supreme ruler, fixer of the planet, the shepherd who leads his flock down the path of righteousness! All I do is blessed-” Thanos choked on his words and looked down at his chest, where a large patch of red bloomed over his heart. Steve had shot him the moment Thanos had quit pointing the pistol at him.

Thanos dropped the pistol and fell to his knees, clutching his chest, and gasped for air, trying to speak. “The g-gods- da-damn-,” blood leaked from his mouth as he tried to curse Steve. Soon Thanos could only dribble blood from his mouth and not form words at all.

Steve watched as the alpha sagged and slumped, and eventually saw the light leave his eyes. He was dead. 

Sound came rushing back in, shattering the silence that had traveled with Steve since arriving in Old D.C. 

Thanos was dead. 

The orchestrator of all his pain was dead and Steve was the one to end his life. Steve had to force himself to breathe. In and out, in and out again and again. Finally, feeling steadier Steve lifted his arm and used his wrist com to send Fury the evidence of Thanos’ death. 

Fury used the emergency alert system to project the images that Steve sent. Immediately the gunfire stopped, wailing and cheering could be heard throughout the palace as the news that Thanos was dead spread. Steve stood staring at Thanos’ body for a long time until he heard the sound of thumping boots race up the hallway and a deep alpha voice.

“STEVE! STEVE WHERE ARE YOU!? FOR FUCKS SAKE! STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!” Bucky’s voice rang through the hallway and into the office Steve was standing in. Bucky’s alpha voice made Steve jerk back to his senses.

“B-Bucky! I’m in the office!”

Bucky pounded into the office and pulled Steve into his arms. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again! Fury couldn’t tell me if you were hurt or not when you sent the kill confirmation, and you weren’t answering your com, gods I got scared!” Bucky pressed his face into the side of Steve’s neck, trying to calm his breathing.

“I-I’m sorry Bucky, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just, I just. I can’t believe it. He’s dead.” Steve breathed, the realization was finally setting in. 

“They’re all dead, Steve. All of them,” Bucky pulled away from Steve’s neck and grabbed his hands. “The commanders, they’re all dead.”

“H-how?!” Steve gaped, shocked. “How are they all dead? They’re spread across the federation!”

Bucky let out a dark chuckle, “Thanos was such a huge prick that he had his military and governmental officials implanted with a chip that was tied to his heartbeat. If his heart stopped, the chip released cyanide and would kill them instantly.” Bucky shook his head with a small smirk. “ It was meant to deter a coup. You can’t take over a government when you die too, right? Thanos made it very clear to his military and government officials that if he was to die before an heir was chosen, they would all die.” Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “That bastard did our work for us.” Bucky began to cry and laugh at the same time, “ It’s over. It’s all over.,” Bucky wiped his eyes, “ Fury is arriving now with President Willson.”

Steve sighed in relief and began to sob in relief all over again. He was free, he was free, and he had Bucky with him.

**====================================================================**

**/BBC BREAKING NEWS REPORT/**

**JUNE 30TH, 2051**

**OLD D.C. FORMER FEDERATION OF NORTHERN AMERICAN STATES**

**THANOS IS DEAD, FNAS FALLS TO UNITED OPPOSITION, PRESIDENT WILSON TO OVERSEE THE REUNIFICATION OF THE FORMER UNITED STATES, WILSON TO ADDRESS THE OMEGA ACADEMIES. HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN TO BE RETURNED TO PARENTS. MORE ON PAGE 2**

**====================================================================**

\--------------------Five Years Later-------------------------

To say the aftermath of Thanos’ death was messy was a massive understatement. It took a full six months to find and liberate all omegas and female betas from the breeding facilities and return all the younglings to their biological families. The individuals themselves would need years of therapy to fully heal from their time in the schools and the breeding homes.

It was two full years before President Wilson was able to set up and lead the government for the newly reinstated United States of America. Until the year before, Wilson’s title had been mostly for show and was meant to instill hope in the former American citizens that things could return to normal. Many had completely forgotten that there was an actual president of the United States until Thanos’ death. It would take years to get the public to trust the government in any shape or way. 

It was another three years before the weekly assassination attempts on the president by disgruntled alphas stopped. When Thanos’ Theocracy fell, many alphas who felt that omegas and most betas were less than them, rioted when uterus bearing persons were given full human rights again. The army spent many hours hunting the terrorist alpha cells and taking them into custody before anyone could be hurt in their desperate attempts to regain power.

Steve had spent the last five years working with Bucky and the Avengers to bring down the terror cells that supported Thanos and his vision. It had been grueling work, and the missions had almost killed his teammates multiple times. Clint was fully retired, having gone deaf when an I.E.D. exploded with him in a closed room. Steve was only 26, but he was feeling the results of his close calls with death. But, they saw success in their efforts, and Steve was proud.

After two years of minimal terror activity, it was decided that the Avengers would retire. The members of the team would be discharged with honor and allowed to return to civilian life. It was a quiet affair. They shared one last dinner together in the pub located in the civilian quarters of Fort Fuck You, which had been renamed Fort Detroit as quickly as possible by the United States official military. 

It was a bittersweet moment, Steve realized. The pack was breaking up. Thor was returning to Minnesota to be with Sif as she continued to help the fertility research, Sam to Riley at Camp Grayling in Northern Michigan to work as an instructor, Tony to San Francisco with Dr. Strange to work in an engineering lab. Peter and Wade were going to stay with Clint and Laura on their farm while they figured out their future, and Bruce and Natasha were heading to Berkley so Bruce could continue his work as a doctor and Natasha could join the police force. Steve was heading back to Old New York City with Bucky to train to work as victim’s advocates and to consult from a civilian standpoint with the government on actions concerning anyone involved with the academies and breeding facilities. 

Steve tried to soak in as much of the presence of the others as he could so he could remember this feeling in the future. Tears were shed by all as they hugged and said goodbye for the last time as they headed to their assigned hover jet. 

Bucky held Steve as they both cried as Fort Detroit disappeared under early evening clouds as their jet took to the sky. 

As they traveled east, Bucky put the jet on autopilot and grabbed a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and handed one to Steve. Lifting his glass to Steve, Bucky spoke with a huge grin, “Here’s to new adventures, a new beginning, a free country, and the difference we will make together in this world. All of which I can face, with you, my mate, by my side. I love you and I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Steve grinned up at Bucky and lifted his glass, “till the end of the line!” As he sipped his wine, he knew one thing for sure, as long as he was with Bucky, he could take on anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
